Journey with the Fellowship
by Bonnie Celt
Summary: The night after watching the first half of the Fellowship of the Ring, Aurora falls asleep thinking about it. Upon waking, she finds herself on Caradhras with the Fellowship. What will happen when she is forced to join them on their quest?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm bonnie Celt, and this is my first fanfiction that I've ever really shared with anyone, so I hope ya'll like it. Please send me comments, suggestions, and reviews; I'm not sure how far I want this to go. Should Aurora (my OC) stay only until the end of the _Fellowship of the Ring_ or should she stay through the end of _The Return of the King? _Anyway, here it is, like it or not! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the LOTR trilogy, or anything connected to it. The decendants of J.R.R. Tolkien have that honor.

Chapter 1

Aurora was tired; not just tired, but exhausted. She had had a rough day at school that day, what with two tests and a quiz to take. Then there was the teasing, taunting, and the general obnoxiousness of her classmates toward her.

Aurora, who was eighteen, five foot three inches, and had straight brown hair that fell to the small of her back and brown almond-shaped eyes, was getting ready to graduate. Unfortunately, she was not well liked at school. She had moved to California from the rural suburbs of Richmond, Virginia, and her simple, Southern ways were not particularly accepted by the snobbish students of Summer Valley, California. They were fifty miles away from Hollywood, but the kids still thought that they were above everyone else, living that "close" to celebrities. While _they_ were born practically _in_ Hollywood, she was born in Richmond, once the capital of the South. This was probably the main reason she was looked down upon; her consistent use of "ya'll" and other Southern or otherwise un-Californian words and phrases did not endear her to them either. She just had to keep telling her self that it was just for this year. By next year, she would be graduated and gone to college. Anything to get away from _them_.

Aurora was also _very_ different in her interests as well. Most of the teens cared about the latest cell-phone, I-pod, going to the mall, and having a boy or girlfriend. While most girls were all into the latest fashion trend (even if it was hideous in reality), Facebook, and boys, Aurora could really care less about such things. At school, most of her classmates could not wait for the bell to ring so they could get home, to their friends' house, or to the mall. Aurora, on the other hand, loved to learn. One of her favorite classes was history, especially anything from the Wild West and earlier. She loved to learn about the Civil and Revolutionary Wars because some of her ancestors were in them. She was distantly descended from Benjamin and William Henry Harrison, Patrick Henry, and Jefferson Davis, all who made history around her home town of Richmond. She also loved Ancient Old World history; the older, the better. She also loved literature, and one of her favorite time periods to read about was the Middle Ages (mostly stuff like the King Arthur legends and "The Lady of Shallot").

In October, at the "Masked Ball" Halloween party at school, Aurora had gone in a green velour Medieval- styled gown, with huge, draping sleeves and a gold cord belt to match the trim on the neck line, hem, and sleeves. She had worn a simple gold-painted mask with cording around the edge to match. While she though at least this would seem like a natural choice, she was still scoffed at for being a history nerd. She was mocked all night for pretending to be Lady Guinevere or the Lady of Shallot.

Only one student did not make fun of her that night. A new girl, Scarlett, who was from Atlanta, Georgia, had moved to Summer Valley the week before. She loved Aurora's costume and thought it was perfect for a masked ball. Of course she came in a Southern belle costume, complete with huge hooped skirt, and a thoroughly Southern accent. The only way she had been able to get away with her costume without ridicule was the fact everyone knew the movie _Gone with the Wind_. Everyone thought it was a bit of a joke, what with her being from Atlanta and her name being Scarlett. However, from that night on, she was nicknamed "O'Hara", and people would ask how things were "back at Tara". Scarlett just took it all in her stride; she would smile and reply, "Things are goin' just fine, thank ya'll for askin'."

Being the only two Southerners for hundreds of miles made Scarlett and Aurora automatic friends, even though they had different interests, were in different classes and could only see each other at softball practice. Neither of them were great athletes, but for some reason Coach Knight let them both on the team, much to the disappointment of their team-mates.

It was now April, and Coach Knight was working them all hard to get them ready for their first game. After softball practice, Aurora had said good-bye to Scarlett and immediately headed to Summer Valley Stables for her afternoon job of cleaning horse stalls, grooming and feeding horses, and taking them out to the pastures. Mucking out stalls may be a crumb job, but the work mercifully paid for her to continue the horseback riding lessons she had started in Virginia. Aurora loved horses. She always had, as far back as she could remember. Her favorite horse was a light brown and white paint with a white face called Rain. The mare had such a sweet and gentle spirit, although she did have a little bit of spunk sometimes. She was often used when young children were learning to ride because she would behave when she sensed an eager, but cautious little rider on her back. Her trainer was a young Indian named Ray, one of the stable hands. He was quiet and he went about his work without ever a word of complaint about anything, unlike the other hand, Norman, who complained about everything. Ray was probably Aurora's only true friend even though they didn't get to talk much because of their work.

When her chores were over, Aurora immediately got ready for a ride. She always rode Rain when she could, but when she couldn't, she rode a chestnut named Rigel, who had a white star on his forehead.

As she put Rigel's tack on him she told the stallion about her wearisome day at school. Aurora often talked to the horses when she groomed or saddled them. She found it comforting to be able to tell _someone_ about her troubles, and the horses never scolded her or anything. Rigel and Rain would just listen, often almost seeming to understand. When she finished saddling Rigel, she said, "Enough pity-partying; are you ready for a ride?" Aurora gracefully mounted the stallion and directed him to one of the empty pastures where they could gallop freely. As they raced across the grass, Aurora felt all of her troubles lift from her shoulders and her weariness disappear from her body. She felt so alive and free and joyous as she and Rigel cantered across the plain. This was when she felt truly happy.

After her ride, Aurora led Rigel back to his stall, and groomed him once she had removed his tack. "Thanks for the ride today, Rigel. That was fun wasn't it?" she whispered to the horse as she got ready to leave. Rigel whinnied at her, and she laughed as she gave him a carrot, his favorite treat. When Aurora left his stall, Rigel neighed after her. She immediately stroked his long nose. "Don't worry, boy. I'll be back tomorrow." She assured him as she kissed his nose and left for home.

After dinner, Aurora did her homework, slipped into her nightgown. She was rather traditional, rarely wearing pants except for yard work and riding. She preferred old fashioned culottes (1800's riding skirts) and skirts to jeans. As she settled under her blankets, she turned her Native American flute CD on to help her fall asleep. For some reason, her last thoughts before falling asleep were about the new movie, The Fellowship of the Ring, she and Scarlett had watched the first half of two nights ago at Scarlett's house during their slumber party. They were to finish the second half tomorrow night at Aurora's slumber party. "I wonder what happens next?" she thought dreamily as she finally drifted off.

Chapter 2

Aurora woke in the middle of the night freezing cold. She shivered as she pulled her thin blanket tighter around her. "Why is it so cold?" she thought. Then she realized something light and cold was falling on her face, and something was damp beneath her. When Aurora opened her eyes, she couldn't believe what she saw. She was outside and there was snow all around her. Suddenly, the wind picked up and soon it became a blizzard. Aurora knew her only hope was to find some kind of shelter and pray she made it through the night. She thought perhaps she could find a village, but that hope was soon dashed when she realized she was on a mountain pass. She wrapped up in her blanket, and trudged through the snow, vainly hoping that the far side was near. A great warmth and sleepiness threatened to overcome her as she soon grew tired of her snowy march. She pushed on, however, knowing that to stop now would mean her death. Just when Aurora thought she could go no further, even if it mean freezing to death, she thought she saw a golden glow, a flickering light, in the darkness ahead, as if a fire was burning. Without even thinking, she trudged toward the light, hoping it meant people and a warm fire. As she neared it, she half expected it to disappear as a figment of her imagination, but it didn't. Aurora saw what appeared to her exhausted eyes to be four men and five children. Or maybe the one with the red around his face is a really short man with a beard, she thought blearily. Aurora staggered up to them.

"Please…let me come near…..please...help…" she gasped out before collapsing. The last thing she remembered was three of the men bending over her, one of them looking vaguely familiar.

Chapter 3

The Fellowship of the Ring traversed up the snowy mountain pass for hours before they finally stop in the shelter of a cliff for the night. The Fellowship was comprised of nine companions on a secret quest. There was the old wizard, Gandalf the Grey, with his long grey beard, grey robes, blue pointy hat and a gnarled staff. Then there were two men, Aragorn, a Ranger of the north, and Boromir, captain of Gondor and son of its Steward. Legoles of Mirkwood was an elf, and Gimli, son of Gloin was a dwarf. The last four of the Company were Hobbits of the Shire: Frodo Baggins (the Ringbearer) and his childhood friends, Samwise Gamgee (known as Sam), Meriadoc Brandybuck (Merry), and Peregrin Took (called Pippin). As the temperature dropped, it became clear that a fire was necessary for the Fellowship's survival through the coldest part of the night. So, a fire was made from the wood each of the nine comrades had carried with them up the mountain, although it took the wizard Gandalf using magic to finally get the fire lit.

"If there are any to see, at least I am revealed to them." Gandalf said as a spout of blue-green flame sprang out, and the wood flared and sputtered. "I have written _Gandalf is_ _here_ in signs that all can read from Rivendell to the mouths of Anduin."

The snow continued to fall, and the night grew colder still. As the last pieces of wood were tossed on the fire, Aragon commented, "The night is getting old. The dawn is not far off."

"If any dawn can pierce these clouds." replied Gimli gloomily. Boromir looked up at the blackness.

"The snow is growing less," he said, "and the wind is quieter." Just then, a small bundled figure emerged from the darkness. As it approached, they realized it was a person. It muttered something to them before it collapsed wearily in the snow. Legolas, Aragorn, and Boromir jumped up to help whoever it was wrapped up in some kind of cloth. As they pulled the layers away from the person's face, Boromir could not help but notice how thin the blanket was and wondered who would be wandering in the mountains at night with so little to ward off the cold. Suddenly they all gasped as the face was revealed. It was a girl! She had a pale face and dark hair. Aragorn quickly picked her up and set her down near the fire. Gandalf could not believe it either.

"What in the world would bring a lass like this out on such a night?" Gandalf murmured as he examined her. "She has been wandering long and hard this night. She is utterly exhausted. Look at the dark circles beneath her eyes and the cuts on her feet from stumbling on hidden stones."

"What?" cried Gimli.

"This poor girl has been walking in the snow barefoot, probably for a good portion of the night." Aragorn replied sadly.

Boromir couldn't believe it. How long had this girl walked through the snow and why? Anyone with sense would never have left home on a night like this. He gently pushed a strand of damp hair away from the girl's face.

She only looked about sixteen or seventeen. Who was she?

All through this, the hobbits watched sleepily from where they were huddled up against the cold. They were equally curious and concerned for the girl, but they had come a long way today and were very tired.

Boromir found a spare blanket and draped it over the girl's small frame. Then he sat down with his back against the wall nearby. All of the Fellowship were tired; the climb they had made had been laborious, but, mercifully, they were headed back down in the morning. As they all got a few more hours sleep, no one noticed the girl begin to murmur restlessly in her sleep and her temperature begin to rise. Within the next two hours, she began to toss and turn. As her temperature continued to get higher, she eventually fell into a deep sleep.

Chapter 4

The Fellowship woke at dawn and began to prepare for their climb back down the mountain. Boromir leaned over and gently shook the girl's shoulder to wake her, but she did not respond. He noticed the blankets were all tangled as if she had tossed and turned restlessly in her sleep, but he had not heard a sound during the last few hours. Her face seemed flushed but he thought it had something to do with the early light. Then he reached out and touched her face.

"Aragorn, Gandalf, come quickly!" he cried.

"What is it Boromir?" Aragorn asked, knelling down on the girls other side. Gandalf stood over them, concern written on his face.

Boromir replied "Feel her, Aragorn. I am certain she has a fever." Everyone could hear worry in his voice. Aragorn laid his hand on her forehead, and nodded

"You are right," He confirmed. "She is burning up. We should leave quickly. There is little I can do for her here."

"Will she be alright?" Frodo asked.

"If we can get her down off this mountain where Aragorn can treat her properly, yes, she will be alright." Gandalf soothed the hobbit's worrying.

Gimli looked up and shook his head. "Caradhras not forgiven us," he said. "He has more snow yet to fling at us, if we go on. The sooner we go back down the better."

Everyone agreed, but their retreat would prove difficult. Only a few feet from the remains of their fire, the snow was many feet deep. There were great drifts and much of it was piled against the cliff. Legolas suggested that Gandalf go in front with a flame and melt a path, but Gandalf said that he had to have something to work with. He could not burn snow.

"Well," said Boromir, "when heads are at a loss bodies must serve, as we say in my country. The strongest of us must seek a way."

"Then let us force a path hither, you and I!" said Aragorn. Boromir led the way, and Aragorn followed him. Slowly they moved off, and were soon struggling. In places the snow was chest-high, and Boromir, the shorter of the two, seemed to be swimming or burrowing rather than walking.

The others waited huddled together, watching until Boromir and Aragorn dwindled into black specks in the whiteness. Legolas had gone ahead of the two men, running lightly on the top of the snow. An hour, maybe, passed, though it seemed for longer, then at last they saw Legolas coming back. At the same time, Boromir and Aragorn reappeared around the bend far behind him and came laboring up the slope. Legolas brought the good news of a great drift just beyond the bend being only the width of a wall and quickly diminishing to a "white coverlet to cool a hobbit's toes."

"Ah, it is as I said," growled Gimli. "It was no ordinary storm. It is the ill will of Caradhras. That drift was laid to cut off our escape."

"But happily your Caradhras has forgotten that you have Men with you." said Boromir, who came up just then. "We have thrust a lane through the drift; and for that all here may be grateful who cannot run as light as Elves."

"But how are we to get down there, even if you have cut the drift?" said Pippin, voicing the thought of all the hobbits.

"Have hope!" said Boromir. "Aragorn and I will bear the little folk, the others no doubt will make shift to tread the path behind us. Come, Master Peregrin! I will begin with you." He lifted up the hobbit and strode forward. Aragorn and Merry came behind. When they finally reached the far side of the great drift, Merry and Pippin were set down, and they wait for the rest of the Company to arrive as Legolas went back for the girl.

After a while, Boromir returned carrying Sam. Behind in the narrow but now well-trodden track came Gandalf, leading Bill the pony with Gimli perched among the baggage. Last Aragorn came carrying Frodo, and Legolas carrying the girl. They passed through the lane; but hardly had Frodo touched the ground when with a deep rumble there rolled down a fall of stones and slithering snow. When the air cleared of the blinding spray they saw that the path was blocked behind them.

"Enough, enough!" cried Gimli. "We are departing as quickly as we may! The threat of snow lifted; the clouds began to break and the light grew broader. They found that the snow became steadily more shallow as they went down, so that even the hobbits could trudge along. Soon they all stood once more on the flat shelf at the head of the steep slope where they had felt the first flakes of snow the night before. Aragorn knelt down, filled a rag with snow, and gave it to Boromir, who was now carrying the girl, to use as a cold compress.

"We must go down once." said Gandalf, "Not even on the knees of Caradhras will we wait for another night-fall!"

A cold wind flowed down behind them, as they turned their backs on the Redhorn Gate and stumbled wearily down the slope. Caradhras had defeated them.

Chaper 5

It was evening, and the light was fading fast when the Fellowship finally made camp for the night. They were all weary. Aragorn, Boromir, and Legolas had taken turns carrying the girl, as they feared she would be too much for their already burdened pony. They had continued to bath her neck and face when they could in an effort to cool her burning body, but it seemed in vain, as she had never stirred in her sleep all day. Aragorn was beginning to worry in earnest about whether or not he could bring her fever down. He gently laid her down in the grass, and began to unwrap her from the blankets, then froze. He looked confused, and blushed.

"What is it, Aragorn?" Gandalf asked.

"Well, she's…"

Gandalf had rarely seen him seem so chagrined. "She's what?"

"She's wearing a nightgown." Aragorn replied awkwardly, looking up at him.

"What?" the hobbits chorused.

"It would seem that our young friend decided to brave the mountain pass in nothing but a thin blanket and her nightclothes." Gandalf replied.

"Perhaps she was desperate to get a message over the mountain." Gimli suggested.

Boromir scoffed "Wearing that?"

"Like I said." Gimli answered, "Maybe she was desperate and hadn't a moment to lose.

Gandalf shook his head. "If she really intended to cross the mountains in the night, she would have worn better clothes, a cloak, shoes, and brought a lantern with her." said Gandalf. "No, she never intended to be there, yet, for some reason, she was. There is something strange at work here."

"Indeed." agreed Legolas. He helped Aragon arrange the blankets in order to maintain her modesty, but still allow them to be able to bath her face, neck, and arms with cool cloths. Gimli and Sam began to prepare a meal while Merry and Pippin went to refill their water skins. Boromir and Legolas watched the girl while Gandalf and Aragorn held a whispered conversation a few feet away.

Boromir laid a hand on the girl forehead, gave a sigh of relief. Her temperature had dropped noticeably, though the fever had not entirely left her. As he brushed her brown hair away from her face, he found himself wondering what color her eyes were. Were they blue, or green, or brown like her hair? Wait a minute, why was he thinking such things?

After they all had eaten, Gandalf called a council.

"We cannot, of course, go on again tonight," he said. "The attack on Redhorn Gate has tired us out, and we must rest here tonight, if not only for our sakes, but for the sake of our young guest."

"And then where are we to go?" asked Frodo.

"We still have our journey and our errand before us," answered Gandalf. "We have no choice but to go on, or to return to Rivendell."

Pippin's face brightened visibly at the mere mention of returning to Rivendell; Merry and Sam looked up hopefully. Frodo looked troubled.

"I wish I was back there," he said. "But how can I return without shame—unless there is indeed no other way, and we are already defeated?"

"You are right, Frodo," said Gandalf: "to go back is to admit defeat, and face worse defeat to come. If we go back now, then the Ring must stay there: we shall not be able to set our again."

"Then we must go on, if there is a way," said Frodo with a sigh. Sam sank back into gloom.

"There is a way that we may attempt," said Gandalf. "I thought from the beginning, when first I considered this journey, that we should try it." Gandalf then told them about the Mines of Moria. Only Gimli lifted up his head; a smouldering fire was in his eyes. On all the others a dread fell at the mention of that name. Even to the hobbits it was a legend of vague fear. Neither Aragorn, Boromir, or Legolas wanted to go into Moria, but Gimli was completely with Gandalf. When he was asked for his opinion, Frodo suggested that no vote be taken until they had all slept on it. Then they heard a very soft sigh. They quickly turned around to find the girl was watching them with weary, troubled eyes.

"She awake!" sang Merry and Pippin excitedly. Gandalf told them to be quiet as Aragorn knelt beside her and felt her forehead.

"Her fever has broken!" he said happily. Boromir knelt down beside him with a smile on his face. They had all been worried about her succumbing to the fever.

"How do you feel, dearheart?" Gandalf softly asked her as he sat down on her other side. "You have had us worried about you all day."

The girl just stared at them all with fear in her huge brown eyes.

Chaper 6

When Aurora woke, she felt quite warm although her bed seemed to be filled lumps. Why did she feel so weak? Then she heard male voices not far from her. Why was that? Suddenly she remembered her midnight trek on a strange snowy mountain. Then she remembered finding the group of people with a fire. She had tried to ask for help, but she couldn't remember anything beyond that.

She could tell that it was nearly dark, and she could smell a fire and something else she couldn't put a name to. She then decided to face whoever it was who had her. She took a deep breath and let it out softly. She opened her eyes, and it took everything in her to keep from screaming at the sight that met her eyes. She was surrounded by the most peculiar strangers she had ever seen.

They were all men and boys in strange attire. Two of the boys shouted out "She's awake!" as if they knew her. One of the men immediately knelt beside her and laid a cool hand on her head. He had dark hair, a close beard, and kind blue eyes. He told the others that her fever had broken. What fever? Was that why she felt so weak? This man seemed familiar to Aurora, but she couldn't say why. In fact, the four boys seemed familiar too, as well as the elderly man with a long silver beard who sat next to her and asked how she felt. He said that she had had them worried about her all day. Why were they worried about her? Was it the fever she had apparently had? Another man with light brown hair and a beard knelt beside the dark haired one. He had a smile that spoke of relief. All Aurora could do was stare at the strangers. Who were these people and what did they want with her?

Chapter 7

When the girl did not say anything, Gandalf reached out to comfort and reassure her, but she drew away, clearly frightened and confused.

"It's alright," he said. "We only want to help you." She still said nothing. He just smiled at her. "Perhaps you would like something to eat. I'm sure you must be hungry by now. Sam!" he called. "Is there some stew left or did you hobbits finish off the last of it?"

"Yes, sir, we left some! We were hoping she would wake up soon." Sam replied, hurriedly filling a small bowl which he quickly brought to Aragorn. With a "beggin' your pardon, miss.", he and Gandalf helped her to sit up against the boulder she was lying by. Aragorn offered her some stew, but she hesitated in eating it. However, it seemed her hunger won the upper hand over her fear and she took a bite.

"See, we aren't going to hurt you." said Aragorn. He offered another spoonful, which she took. Within a few minutes, she had eaten it all. "I am glad to see you eating this soon after your fever broke." he commented. "You should recover quickly now." Just then, Boromir brought one of the water bottles over, which he passed to Aragorn. "Here, you should drink some water now." Unfortunately, eating seemed to have drained her of much of her strength and energy, so Aragorn supported her head while she drank. She took a few sips before shaking her head and leaning back against the rock. Her breathing was slightly labored and her eyes were closed in weariness. Maybe I spoke too soon about recovery, thought Aragorn.

Seeing the girl so weak and frightened tore at the Company's heart, especially Boromir's. He could not say why, but for some reason he felt drawn to her. All of them tried to comfort her, but every time she would draw away in fear. As the night wore on, the wind seemed to whistle across the hillside.

"How the wind howls!" Frodo said.

Suddenly Aragorn leapt to his feet. "How the wind howls!" he cried, "It is the howling of wolf-voices. The Wargs have come west of the Mountains!"

"Need we wait until morning then?" asked Gandalf, "It is as I said, the hunt is up! Even if we live to see the dawn, who now will wish to journey south by night with the wild wolves on his trail?"

For their defense in the night the Company climbed to the top of the hill under which they had been sheltering. It was crowned with a knot of old and twisted trees, about which lay a broken circle of boulder-stones. In the midst of this they let a fire, for there was no hope that darkness and silence would keep their trail from discovery by the hunting packs.

Round the fire they sat, while the still nameless girl lay in the grass. Those who were not on guard dozed uneasily. Poor Bill the pony trembled and sweated where he stood. The howling of the wolves was now all round them, sometimes nearer and sometimes further off. In the dead of night many shining eyes were seen in the peering over the brow of the hill. Some advanced almost to the ring of stones. At a gap in the circle a great dark wolf-shape could be seen halted, gazing at then A shuddering howl broke from him, as if he were a captain summoning his pack to the assault.

Chapter 8

Aurora watched and listened to everything around her with a growing horror. The wolves were all around them now, howling, the chief wolf summoning others to the hunt. She watched Gandalf stand up and stride forward, holding his staff high.

"Listen, Hound of Sauron!" he cried. "Gandalf is here. Fly if you value your foul skin! I will shrivel you from tail to snout, if your come within this ring."

"Wow, he's brave." Aurora thought.

The wolf snarled and sprang towards then with a great leap. Suddenly, there was a sharp twang. Legolas had shot an arrow from his bow. With a hideous yell, the leaping wolf fell to the ground with the Elvin arrow in its throat. The watching eyes of the wolves suddenly disappeared. Gandalf and Aragorn went forward, but the Wargs had fled, and night around them grew quiet.

Aurora knew that in slaying the wolf Legolas had protected her, and she wanted to thank him, but her eyes were too heavy to keep open any longer now that the danger had passed. She tried to speak as he walked by her, but she was already asleep.

Chapter 9

Aurora did not sleep well that night. She thought she heard shouts and howls and felt a great heat all around her in her sleep. When she woke the next morning, however, she couldn't help but wonder if the noises that had invaded her dreams were real or not. The ring of trees was charred and burned as if a fire had swept the hilltop. Legolas's arrows were all over the ground as well. What happened? How could she have slept through a battle? One of the hobbits (she thought his name was Sam) told her about Gandalf setting the trees ablaze to fend off another Warg attack in the night while the others searched in vain for the bodies.

"It is as I feared," said Gandalf. "These were no ordinary wolves hunting for food in the wilderness. Let us eat quickly and go!

As they prepared to leave, Boromir, Aragorn, and Legolas came over and knelt beside her. She had listened to their talk last night and this morning and had quickly learned their names.

"I'm afraid you are still too weak to travel." began Aragorn. Were they going to leave her here?

Her fear must have shown because Boromir smiled and said, "Don't worry, we are not leaving you to fend for yourself."

"With your permission, Boromir, Legolas, and I will take turns carrying you until you are well." said Aragorn. "But I must warn you, it is a dangerous road we are about to take you down. I wish there was somewhere we could take you to recover, but there is no such place in this country." The other two looked at her solemnly.

Under normal circumstances, Aurora would never let a man carry her anywhere, but then these were far from normal circumstances. She was traveling with the Fellowship of the Ring! As soon as she had learned Gandalf, Aragorn, and the hobbits' names, she knew why they had looked familiar. They were in that movie she and Scarlett had watched! She assumed the reason that she didn't know the others is because Frodo had just reached Rivendell at the end of the DVD's side one. She had also decided not to tell them anything about that because it would lead to too many questions she couldn't answer.

She bit her lip and looked up at Aragon. She knew he would not harm her for anything, and she wanted to trust him and the others. In spite of the fear she could not dispel, Aurora nodded her consent.

Chapter 10

"Here," said Boromir, "I will bear you first." He leaned down so the girl could put her arm around his neck. She seemed to pause for a moment, then she slipped her arm around his neck, and he gently lifted her, his arms at her back and under her knees. She blushed, and he realized perhaps this was the first time a man had carried her. He tried to take her mind of this by talking to her.

"I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable," he began. "but we fear that you might be too much for Bill to take, what with the other baggage he has to carry." To this she merely nodded. "I guess I should introduce myself, shouldn't I?" he continued. "I am Boromir, son of Denethor, but I suspect you know that already." The girl gave a small almost guilty looking smile and nodded. Not wanting to push his luck, he waited to see if she would say anything, but she didn't. She was still quite weak; Boromir could tell. After an hour, she began to get sleepy, but she seemed to be afraid of resting her head on his shoulder.

"If you're tired, you should sleep." he said. She looked up at him with questioning eyes, as if asking permission to rest her head. He just smiled.

"It's alright. Go ahead." He whispered. She smiled and nodded sleepily, then gently laid her head on his shoulder.

The girl slept for the next few hours, and woke when Boromir was getting ready to pass her on the Legolas. She gave him a small smile as if to thank him as he gently put her in the Elf's arms. Legolas sang softly to her, hoping to perk her interest in something. A few hours later, Legolas gave her to Aragorn. It was during this time that the hobbits, especially Merry and Pippin tried to engage her in conversation by plying her with questions about home. When she didn't answer, they told her about the Shire and Buckland, recounting numerous silly tales of their kin, trying to get a laugh out of her. They were sure they almost got her to laugh once, but they were unsure if it was a silent laugh or simply a huge smile.

When they stopped for lunch, Aragorn carefully set the girl down as Merry and Pippin continued their recount of taking some of Gandalf's fireworks at Bilbo Baggins's 111th birthday party. Of course they told her about getting caught too. During Merry and Pippin's entertaining of the girl, it seemed that the guard she had for some reason kept around herself had fallen. When Gimli had decided to sneak up and scare them for fun, she did not notice him, and she let out a strange little screech. It sounded sort of like a loud, high-pitch peep.

"So," Gimli laughed, "you do have a voice. We were beginning to wonder if you did."

But she immediately threw her walls back up and would not answer any questions. She did, however, throw Gimli a look filled with daggers.

"If looks could kill, I'd be dead right now." Gimli murmured to Gandalf. Gandalf quickly looked up and saw her face.

"She definitely has spirit, don't she?" he laughed.

"I don't think I ever want her mad at me." said Merry.

"Indeed!" Gimli smiled into his beard.

After lunch, Boromir carried the girl again, wishing that hobbits had been able to get her to speak. They were telling her stories once more, hoping to bring her guard down again. Over the few hours, they told her every tale and sung every song they think of. When they had run out of things to tell her, Merry and Pippin finally grew silent, looks of defeat on their faces. Suddenly, she laughed. It was a sweet, tinkling little laugh, and a look of sympathy was on her face. Boromir, Pippin, and Merry were so shocked at first that they could only stare. Boromir almost dropped her when her laugh washed over him. Then they all burst into smiles and laughter, and Merry and Pippen ran up ahead to the others to tell them. The girl sighed happily and rested her head on Boromir's shoulder. A few minutes later, the others came to see if she would speak, but she had already drifted off to sleep again. This time, though, there was a slight smile on her face.

"I'm glad that she at least seems to be getting more comfortable around us." said Gandalf. "Well done, you two. This is a sign that she is beginning to trust us."

"It is a good sign, indeed, Gandalf." Boromir replied, smiling.

Suddenly Gimli, who had pressed on ahead, called back to them. He was standing on a small hill and pointing to the right. Hurrying to him, they saw a deep, narrow channel below them. It was the remnants of a stream; only a trickle of water flowed over the red and brown stones that lined the riverbed. On their side of the banks there was an old, broken path that led the way among the crumbling walls and paving-stones of an ancient highroad. They had finally found Sirannon, the Gate-stream. Everyone wondered had happened to all the water that should have been there.

Chapter11

Aurora knew that they had to be getting close. They had found remnants of what Gandalf called the Gate-stream, and the sun was getting close to setting. Aragorn was carrying her now, but she could tell that he was wearying. All of them were. Aurora didn't know how to measure distances like they did, but she could tell they had come several miles today. She felt bad about them having to carry her, but she knew she wouldn't have made it an hour before she was exhausted.

A few minutes later, they found the place where the stream fallen over the rocks to the bed below. Only a trickle ran out, but it was clear that the fall had once been full and strong. Gandalf said it was called the Stair Falls, and that a set of stairs cut in the rock should be near. They soon found the stairs and climbed them swiftly. Behind them was a bright golden sunset, but neither it nor the blue sky was reflected in the dark waters that met them at the top of the stairs. Apparently the Sirannon had been dammed and now the valley was filled with a dark, ominous lake.

"There are the Walls of Moria," said Gandalf, pointing across the lake to vast grey cliffs on the other side. "And there the Gate stood once upon a time, the Elves Door at the end of the road from Hollin by which we have come." Aurora could not see a single crank of any in the pallid cliff face across from them. In the end, they found a narrow strip of land on the northern side of the lake to walk on. Unfortunately, there were weedy pools that they had to walk through, but they were only ankle-deep, and Gimli strode forward undeterred. The others went behind him a single file treading with care, because footing was treacherous. Frodo shuddered with disgust at the touch of the dark unclean water on his feet.

As Sam led Bill up to dry land, a _plop_ was heard, as if a fish had disturbed the water. They turned to see dark ripples spreading from the center of the lake as the last rays of the sun sank out of sight. Soon they found a rocky shore, only a dozen yards across. Their path was obstructed by fallen rocks, but they picked their way by staying close to the cliff. As they searched for the doors, Gimli tapped the rock with his axe as if expecting to hear echoes.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." He commented

"Yes, and even their masters cannot find them if their secret is lost." replied Gandalf.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" muttered Legolas, which did not go unnoticed by Gimli.

Just then, Gandalf seemed to have found what he was looking for. He was running his hands over a smooth place between two ancient holly trees and murmuring under his breath. He had told Aurora early that holly was the token of the Elves of Hollin and they had planted the trees there to mark the end of their realm. Suddenly the moon came out and faint, glowing lines appeared. They steadily grew thicker and brighter and an arch of Elvish letters as high as Gandalf could reach appeared. Beneath it was a hammer and anvil surmounted by a crown with seven star. Under these were two trees, each bearing crescent moons. The brightest image, however, was a many-rayed star in the center of the door.

While all of them stared in awe of the sight before them, Gandalf explained what it was made of.

"The images are wrought of _ithildin_ that mirrors only starlight and moonlight, and sleeps until it is touched by one who speaks word now long forgotten in Middle-earth. It is long since I heard them, and I thought deeply before I could recalled them to my mind."

By this time, Aragorn had set Aurora down against a small boulder.

"What does the writing say?" asked Frodo.

Gandalf reached up and pointed with his staff. "The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria." He translated. "Speak, friend, and enter."

"What do you suppose that means?" asked Merry.

"It's simple," he replied. "If you're a friend, you say the password and the doors will open." He placed the top of his staff against the star and said in a commanding voice, "_Annon edhellen, edro hi amen! Fennas nogothrim, lasto beth lammen!_" The Doors did not move.

"Nothing's happening." Pippin said.

Gandalf took a step back and repeated to spell with his arms raised. Still the Doors did not open. "I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves or Men or Orcs, that were ever used for such a purpose." He muttered as he pushed against the wall in frustration.

"What are you going to do then?" asked Pippin before he could restrain himself.

To that Gandalf cried out, "Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took, and if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words." He then sat down before the Doors in deep thought, muttering under his breath. While he searched his memory for the right word, Aragorn and Sam took the packs off of Bill since they knew he could not be taken into the mines. As they turned him loose, Aurora sincerely hoped he would find his way back to Rivendell. Gandalf came and sat on the rock Aurora was leaning against, still trying to find the words to open the Doors. Merry and Pippin, who were now bored, begin throwing stones into the water. Aragorn quickly caught Merry's wrist as black ripples spread eerily across the surface. "Do not disturb the water." He advised.

Suddenly, Frodo had an idea. "It's a riddle! 'Speak, friend, and enter.'" he said. "Gandalf, what's the Elvish word for friend?"

"_Mellon._" he replied. The Doors began to open. Everyone got ready to go in, but as Gandalf put his foot on the lowest step, two things happened at the same time. Frodo was grabbed by ankle, and he fell with a cry. Bill galloped off around the edge of the lake with a scream of fear. Sam started to go after him, but ran back to Frodo when he heard his master's yell.

The water was seething as if many, many snakes were swimming up from the southern end of the lake. A long, pale, luminous tentacle had slipped out of the water and seized Frodo by the foot. It was dragging him to the water, but Sam was already hacking it with his knife. The arm let go, but as Sam was pulling Frodo away, twenty more arms shot out of the water. One snatched up Frodo by the ankles and held him dangling in the air. It was exactly what Aurora thought a Kraken would be like. Aragorn and Boromir slashed at the tentacles holding Frodo aloft, as Legolas loosed an arrow. Aragorn managed to hack off one of tentacles and he caught Frodo as he fell. Aurora had already stared toward the open Doors, but Boromir grabbed her up and carried her the last few steps through the Gate. They were just in time. A great many arms came out of the water and slammed the Doors shut, causing tons of rock to fall over the Doors. The only way out was now completely blocked.

"Now shall have to face the long dark of Moria." said Gandalf as he fit a crystal into the top if his staff. It began to glow with a golden-white light. "We'd better stay close," he cautioned. "There are fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world."

As they began to climb, Aurora knew that Boromir's actions were the only reason that she was still alive. If he hadn't grabbed her, she would have never made it. She also knew she should thank him, but her long silence made her almost afraid to speak. Aurora now knew that none of the Fellowship would ever harm her and she trusted them with her life. So, finally putting aside the last of he fears, she took a deep breath.

Chapter 12

Boromir knew it had been close. He and the girl almost did not make it through the Doors before the monster outside brought all that rock and rubble down on the doorway. He didn't want to think what would have happened to her if he hadn't been there to help her the last few feet.

Now she was resting quietly against his shoulder. Boromir couldn't help but think of how brave she had been. She hadn't screamed once or remained rooted to the ground on fear, waiting to be rescued. She had jumped up and tried to get through the doors with distracting the warriors from saving Frodo. Unfortunately, many things had been accidentally left behind in their haste, including her blankets. When they discovered this, Merry had quickly and gallantly offered her his cloak, which she gratefully accepted even though it didn't even reach her knees.

The sound of someone clearing their throat brought Boromir out of his thoughts.

"Thank you for saving me." a small, soft voice said. He looked down to find the girl looking up at him, blushing. He couldn't believe it! She had finally spoken!

"You're welcome." he replied. She ducked her head and stared at lap. "Do you mind telling me your name now?" he asked, hoping she would answer.

She paused a moment. "Aurora" she whispered.

"Aurora. It's beautiful." he said. "Do you know what it means?"

"Something to do with dawn, I think." Aurora replied. Just then, they reached the top of the stairs and Frodo suggested they rest and eat something. Apparently he was beginning to shake of the memory of the monster's attack. His proposal was welcomed by all and they sat on the upper steps to rest.

As Boromir set Aurora down by the wall, he said, "I have made an interesting discovery as we climbed these stairs."

"Oh really?" said Gandalf. "And what was that?"

"Our friend here can indeed speak." he replied.

"She spoke to you?" Pippin gasped

"Go on, you may as well introduce yourself to the others now." He told her.

She blushed furiously before speaking. "My name is Aurora."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Aurora." said Merry as he extended his hand. She took it, and blushed once more.

"Indeed it is a pleasure." laughed Gandalf.

While they ate, Aragorn came and sat by Aurora. "How are you faring?" he asked.

"I still feel weak and sometimes a bit shaky." she replied.

"That is to be expected so soon after have such an illness." he said.

Aurora sighed. "I'm sorry that I must be a burden to ya'll. I mean, ya'll were probably having enough troubles in the wilderness without me to complicate things. I can't defend myself even when I'm not recovering from something."

"Don't worry about us. We don't mind. Once we are out of Moria, however, I think we could work on the self-defense." Aragorn assured her.

"Thank you, sir" she smiled.

"Ah!" said Gimli. "Not only does she speak, but she has manners!"

"Yes, I was raised to respect my elders, Master Gimli." she replied with a laugh.

After their brief rest, they were on the march again, with Gandalf in the lead, his staff in one hand and his sword in the other. Behind him was Gimli and behind him came Frodo with his sword drawn as well. Sam followed his master, Legolas, now carrying Aurora, came after him. The other two hobbits and Boromir came next. In the dark at the rear Aragorn walked grim and silent.

Aurora had protested against Legolas carrying her, and had begged to be allowed to walk on her own for a while, but Aragorn firmly but gently denied her. "Your fever only broke last evening. You are not strong enough yet." he said. So, Aurora had reluctantly allowed the Elf to carrying her on through the dark passages, Merry's cloak wrapped tightly around her shoulders. To pass the time, Legolas whispered Elvin songs in her ear, and after a while, Aurora joined him, humming in harmony. Aurora had always had an ear for music, and she had quickly picked up on how to harmonize. When Legolas passed her on to Aragorn, he told him about it.

"I too have made a discovery about our young lady." he said. "She loves music and can sing quite well."

"Really?" asked Pippin and Merry.

"No!" Aurora replied sarcastically. "I'm terrible!" The hobbits laughed. They knew that if Legolas thought she could sing, she must at least have a decent voice.

All day they wondered through an unending maze of passages that was completely baffling. Aurora was amazed that Gandalf could find a way at all. Gimli, unfortunately, was of little help in that respect. Gandalf consulted him when he was unsure of the way, but Gandalf always had the final say. The passage had twisted and turned for a while, then made a steep descent. After a while it leveled out and the air grew warm and stifling. Aurora kept the cloak on only to maintain her modesty in front of the others. Many times they could feel cooler breezes issuing from dark arches on either side. There were a great number of these, and Aurora soon gave up counting them.

It was a good thing that the Fellowship had Gandalf for a guide, or they would have been completely lost. There were not that many different paths to take, but there were cracks and holes in the floor. One such fissure was seven feet across and spanned the entire passage. It took Pippin a long time to gather enough courage to jump across the gaping hole; Aurora closed her eyes and buried her face in Aragorn's chest when he leaped over it with her in his arms.

Chapter 13

It was after nightfall when the Company had finally entered the Mines. Gandalf did not reach is first real check until they had been going for several hour with only a few brief rests. There were three passages under an arch, all still going eastward. The left-hand passage went down, the middle continued straight, and the right-hand passage climbed upward.

"I have no memory of this place." said Gandalf as he studied the arch. "I am too weary to decide." he continued. "I expect that you are all as weary as I am, or wearier. We had better halt here for what is left of the night."

To the left of the arch was the half-closed door to a room. Merry and Pippin quickly pushed forward without thinking, so happy were they that they could rest in relative shelter. Aurora and Gandalf called for them to stop. Gandalf went in first, carefully examining the room. His staff-light fell on a hole in the middle of the floor with rusty chains and broken stone around it.

See? One of you might have fallen in and still be wondering when you were going to strike the bottom." Aragorn said to the young hobbits.

It appeared to be a guardroom with a well in the center for the guards. At some point the well cover must have been broken.

The Fellowship was preparing to sleep when they heard a deep, magnified _plunk_. Pippin, on a sudden impulse, had dropped a stone down the well. Gandalf was both relieved and angry at Pippin when the hobbit told him what he had done.

"Fool of a Took!" he growled. "This is a serious journey, not a hobbit walking-party. Throw yourself in next time, and then you will be no further nuisance. Now be quiet!"

Then, tapping, as of hammers, could be heard in the distance. It sounded eerily like signals of some kind. This did not bode well with the Company even as the sound faded and stopped.

Pippin was given the first watch as a "reward". After a hour, however, Gandalf told him to go to sleep. "I cannot get a wink, so I may as well do the watching." he said. Gandalf took out his pipe and watched for the next six hours before waking the others. "During the watches I have made up my mind," he told them. "I shall take the right-passage. It is time we began to climb up again."

Aurora quickly braided her her tangled hair before she was lifted up by Boromir. She sincerely hoped Aragorn would let her do some walking soon. She hated having to be a burden to the three men who had carried her for two days now. For the next eight hours the Company climbed the path chosen by Gandalf. It seemed to wind steadily upward in great mounting curves, growing wider and loftier as it went. There were no holes or cracks in this passage; the floor as level and sound. No tunnels or galleries open on either side. They advanced some fifteen miles that day, measure in a direct line east, though they must have actually walked twenty or more.

They marched until the hobbits could go no further without rest. As they tried to find a place to sleep, the walls suddenly vanished on either side. They seemed to have found a wide, empty space, and they crowded anxiously together.

Gandalf was pleased. "I chose the right way." he said. "At least last we are coming to the habitable parts, and I guess that we are not far now from the eastern side. But we are high up, a good deal higher that the Dimrill Gate, unless I am mistaken. From the feeling of the air we must be in wide hall. I will now risk a little real light."

He raised his staff, and for a brief moment, it blazed like a flash of lighting. For a few seconds an enormous hall with mighty pillars supporting a vast roof high above their heads could be seen. Three arches were illuminated; one on the left, one on the right, and the last straight ahead. The smoothly wrought stone of the hall shone and flashed like glass before the light faded.

"That is all that I shall venture on for the present." said Gandalf. "There used to be great windows on the mountain-side, and shafts leading out to the light in the upper reaches of the Mines. I think we have reached them now, but it is night outside again, and we cannot tell until morning. If I am right, tomorrow we may actually see the morning peeping in. But in the meanwhile, we had better go no further. Let us rest, if we can. Things have gone well so far, and the greater part of the dark road is over. But we are no through yet, and it is a long way down to the Gates that open on the world."

The Fellowship camped that night in a corner of the hall to avoid the chilly draft that came through the far archway. Gimli sang a song his people wrote about Durin, the founder of Moria. As he sang, his voice echoed around the huge hall. When he finished, Gandalf told them about the Mines.

"The true wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels, but in _mithril_." He said. "Bilbo once had a set of _mitril_ rings that Thorin gave him."

Gimli gasp. "That was a kingly gift!"

"Indeed it was." replied Gandalf. "I never told him, but its value was greater than the manner of the Shire."

Soon, silence fell and, one by one, the Fellowship fell asleep. Just before she drifted off, Aurora thought she two points of light, almost like luminous eyes, but she shook it off as a figment of the her tired mind.

Chapter 14

Aurora woke the night morning to find most of the Fellowship already stirring and dim light falling in her face. A long pale beam fell through a shaft high above the eastern archway. Through the northern arch a faint light could be seen as well.

"Good morning!" said Gandalf. "For morning it is again at last. I was right, you see. We are high up on the east side of Moria. Before today is over we ought to find the Great Gates and see the waters of Mirrormere lying in Dimrill Dale before us."

"I'll be glad to finally get out of this dark place." said Aurora.

"I too shall be glad." said Gimli. "I have looked on Moria, and it is great, but it had become dark, and dreadful; and we have found no sign of my kindred. I doubt now that Balin ever came here."

After breakfast, Gandalf decide, in order to find the right direction to go, to explore the passages beyond the aches. The Fellowship then made its way through the northern arch and found themselves in a wide corridor. To their right was a room filled with dazzlingly bright light, that practically blinded the Company when they entered. Deep dust enshrouded shapes on that they could not make out. In the center of the room was a large block of stone topped by a slab of white marble.

"It looks like a tomb." said Frodo as he leaned forward to examine the runes cut deeply into the surface of the rock. Gandalf came and stood beside him.

"These are Daeron's Runes, such as were used of old in Moria," said Gandalf. "Here is written in the tongues of Men and Dwarves:

**BALIN SON OF FUNDIN**

**LORD OF MORIA.**

"He is dead then," said Frodo. "I feared it was so." Gimli cast his hood over his face, and Aurora, whom Legolas had been carrying, reached out and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Master Gimli." she whispered. The Fellowship stood silently by the tomb of Balin, but at lenghth, they stirred and began to seach for anything that would tell them of Balin and his peoples fate. A small door was found on the other side of the chamber beneath the shaft of light. Beside it they found many old bones, broken swords and axe-heads, and cloven shields and helmets. Some of the blades were the crooked, blacken scimitars and Orcs.

This room had many alcoves cut in the walls which housed wooden chests bound in iron. Unfortunately, all of them had been plundered, and beside one there was the remains of a book. It had been stabbed and slashed and was difficult to read because of the many black, bloody stains. The pages cracked and broke as Gandalf picked it up. For a long time Gandalf pored over it with Frodo and Gimli looking over his shoulders.

Finally Gandalf looked up from studying the delicate pages and told them that it seemed to be an account of the colony brought there by Balin. As he read bits of it out to them, it sound like the colony had a good start but they fell under attack and were trapped. It spoke of drums sounding in the deep. The last line was "_We cannot get out._" Tears slowly slid down Aurora face at the thought of the poor dwarves trapped in the very room the stood in.

"They seem to have made a last stand by both doors," Gandalf said; "but there were not many left by that time. So ended the attempt to retake Moria! It was valiant but foolish. The time is not come yet. Now, I fear, we must say farewell to Balin son of Fundin. Here he must lie in the halls of his fathers. Come, let us go! The morning is passing."

"Which way shall we go?" asked Boromir.

"We should leave by the eastern arch of the hall," replied Gandlaf, "and bear right and south, and go downwards. Come now! Back to the hall!" He had hardly finished speaking when a great rolling _Boom _seemed to come from depths far below. They run to the door as _Doom,doom_ rolled once more. It was if the caverns around them were being used as a huge drum. Then an echoing horn was blown in the hall, and other horns and cries answered it. They could hear the sound of many hurrying feet.

The drums continued to beat as Aragorn told them to shut and wedge the doors. At Gandalf's command, the east door was left ajar and Aurora was hiding on the stairs beyond. Marching feet and wild cries could be heard in the corridor. Both Gandalf and Frodo's blades were glowing with a pale blue light. As Aragorn, Boromir, and Legolas barred the other door, arrow came whistling in and barely missed them.

"They have a cave troll." remarked Boromir as they used old swords and axes to bar the door.

I'm afraid that's all I've got for now. I hope all ya'll readers out there like it so far and will send me lots, and lots, and LOTS of reviews, comments and suggstions. PLEASE do: there all welcome! - Bonnie Celt


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, I want to send a big thanks to my reveiwers, Zoa-lii and Hopefeather. Second, I don't own the Lord of the Rings, just Aurora, who I based a little bit on myself. Well, we both have brown hair and eyes, we're both modest and refer skirts and dresses over pants, we were both born in the totally awesome state of Virginia, and we have some pretty incredible ancestors to live up to. That's where the resemblance stops. So, without further ado, here's the next installment!**

Chapter 15

Aurora could hear everything that was happening in the chamber from where she sat on the stairs behind the eastern door. She could hear the yells coming from her friends and the screeches of the goblins and orcs they were fighting. She longed to help them, but in the weakened state she was in now, she knew she would be nothing but a hindrance. So, she waited, hearing the clash of metal on metal and the war cries of the Fellowship. Once, she could have sworn she heard the resounding _bong_ of someone being whacked on the head with a frying pan. "That had to be Sam." She thought with a small smile.

Then, she heard the roars of the cave troll. She could stand it any longer. She scooted up closer to the door, which was opened to a crack. As she peered through it, she saw her friends make numerous attempts to kill the monterous cave troll. Gimli, Aragorn, and Boromir slashed countless times at its legs with their swords and axes. Legolas fired arrow upon arrow at it. Aurora watched in horror as the monster trapped Frodo and stabbed him with a huge spear. She screamed out the hobbit's name as she watched him slide down the wall and fall in a heap to the floor. For a moment, it seemed that time had stopped, then sped up again as the Fellowship renewed their efforts to slay the creature that had killed their Ringbearer. Merry and Pippin leaped upon its shoulders and stabbed it several times but to no avail. It finally took Legolas shooting it in the mouth to bring the monster down.

Then, they all turned toward their fallen comrade. Aurora rushed out of her hiding place, tears coursing down her pale face. Aragorn gave a low moan as he turned the brave hobbit over. It was Frodo who had wounded the beast first. Suddenly, Frodo began to stir and groan. "I'm alright, I not hurt." He said.

"You should be dead!" gasped Aragorn. "That spear could have skewered a wild boar!"

Gandalf gave a rather knowing smile. "I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye." He said quietly. Frodo unbuttoned his shirt to reveal a stunning silvery chain-mail shirt with crystals and pearls around the neckline.

"_Mithril!"_ Gimli gasped. "You are full of surprises Master Baggins."

"Come," Gandalf said. "We must make it to the Bridge." With that they rushed down the stair the Aurora had taken refuge on. They when down may flights until they reached another wide hall where they were suddenly surrounded by more goblins. Just then they were sure they would be attacked, they heard a sound from a corridor behind them. As the goblins quickly scattered, the Fellowship turned to see the light as from flames from around a corner. "What new devilry is this?" asked Boromir quietly.

"A Balrog of Morgoth." Gandalf replied. "This is a foe beyond any of us. Run!" he cried. With that they fled down many more flight as stairs. Aurora was doing her best to keep up, but she was already weary. Boromir grabbed her hand and pulled her along. She looked up ahead to see a narrow stone bridge spanning a cross a bottomless chasm. "Quickly!" Gandalf cried. "To the Bridge of Khazad-Dum!" He ushered them across, but stopped in the middle as the Balrog appeared behind them.

"Gandalf!" she and Frodo yelled.

Gandalf was now welding both his staff and his sword, Gamdring. "You cannot pass," he said. "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun!" the Balrog lifted his flaming sword and brought down on the Wizard. Gandalf's staff surrounded him in a silvery-white glow that blocked the sword's blow. "Go back to the shadows!" Gandalf commanded. When the creature of shadow and flame leaped upon the bridge and cracked its long fiery whip in reply, Gandalf raised his staff and brought down on the stone bridge in front of him. "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" he cried. The bridge broke right in front of his feet, sending the Balrog into the depths below. The wizard wearily turned away to join the others, but the Balrog swung his whip, which lashed itself around Gandalf's ankles and pulled him over the edge.

"NO!" Aurora screamed and ran out onto the Bridge. The wizard was barely hanging on.

"Fly you fools!" he yelled, as Aurora reached him. She wasn't sure what she could do, but she grabbed his arms and pulled with all her might. With a tremendous effort, she managed pull Gandalf half way up. Boromir rushed to her side, but just as they thought she had managed to free Gandalf, the Balrog gave his whip a yank, pulling both Gandalf and Aurora off balance and into the abyss with him.

Aurora's scream as she toppled over the edge tore at Boromir, he was too late. She and Gandalf were gone. Goblin arrows suddenly began whizzing around them. Boromir ran back to stop Frodo from running onto the bridge. The Fellowship dashed up the last set of stairs that led out and collapsed in weariness and grief. Merry and Pippin cast themselves on the ground, sobbing. Sam just sat down on a stone, his head in his hands. Boromir had to restrain Gimli from going back into the Mines, tears welling up in his own eyes. Aragorn and Legolas stood silently, their grief beyond tears. Frodo also stook apart from the others, but tears were streaming down his face. "What will we do now?" he thought.

Aragorn was the first to come out of his reverie. "Come Boromir, Legolas. Get them up." He said. "On your feet, Sam." He murmured to the young hobbit as he pulled him up.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir replied.

"By nightfall this hills will be swarming with orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlorien." Aragorn said pointing to a silver and gold shadow in the distance. So, the weary, grieving Company pulled themselves together and followed Aragorn through the surrounding hills. All Boromir could think about was the courageous young woman that was now lost to him forever.

Chapter 16

Aurora couldn't hold back any longer. Gandalf was in trouble! She finally wrenched herself from Legolas's grip and ran to Gandalf. She knew she was still weak, but she wasn't going to let any monster take him without a fight. She knew the Fellowship needed his wisdom badly. He was a rock that they all leaned on in times of trouble. Just when she thought she had succeeded, she felt an incredible jerk, and both she and Gandalf fell over the bridge's edge. She felt herself falling and let out a terrified scream before everything went black.

Aurora woke up in her bed screaming. She gasped, looked around, and found that she was in her own room. Images of the events of her last two days swam before eyes. For a moment she thought it was all a dream, but then she looked at herself and saw that she was still wearing Merry's cloak. She rested her forehead on her knees and sobs broke out of her. She tried to keep it quiet, but she couldn't hold it in.

Suddenly, a female voice hissed in her ear. "Stop that. You're keeping Gary and me up. Now stop it and go back to sleep. You're too old for this." Aurora never lifted her head, but choked out a "Yes, ma'am."

Aurora turned and muffled her crying in her pillow. She couldn't believe it. Gandalf was gone. Even though she had barely got to know him, he was already dear to her. He had always treated her with gentleness and respect. They all had. Aurora realized just how much her strange crew of rescuers had come to mean to her. They had become her friends. Aurora cried quietly into her now soaked pillow until exhaustion overcame her.

The next day, Aurora was unusually quiet. She was grieving the death of Gandalf and the loss of her new friends. She missed them all so much already. The hobbit's jokes and tall tales, the Elvin songs Legolas taught her, the legends and folklore that Aragorn, Gandalf, and Gimli enjoyed telling her. Boromir protecting her like a brother looks after a little sister. Now, she feared that she would never know those things again.

Nothing anyone said could make her brake her mourning silence; not even Scarlett's enthusiastic chatter could get a response from her. The only talking she did was to answer a teacher's question.

That afternoon, she silently went about her chores at the riding stable. When it came time for her ride, Rafe brought Rain to her, telling her that the horse would not be needed for the rest of the day. The beautiful paint could sense Aurora's distress and gently nuzzled her as if to say, "It'll be alright. You'll see. You have me and I'm right here for you." Tears welled up in Aurora's eyes.

"You always know when I'm upset, don't you?" she whispered, and right there in the stall Aurora told the horse everything as she slowly saddled her. Rain never got impatient, but listened as if she understood. Finally Aurora finished and led Rain out of the stable, mounted up, and directed the horse to one of the fields.

They started at a trot, but as the joy of riding flooded her heart, Aurora pushed Rain faster. As they cantered across the open field, Aurora felt her sorrow and weariness leaving her and being left behind in the wind.

Rain sensed the tension leaving the girl's body, and, tossing her head with a happy neigh, she broke into a gallop of her own accord. She heard the laughter and sighs of her rider and knew that the girl would be alright.

Chapter 17

After her ride on Rain, Aurora could still feel her grief, but she could deal with it now. She groomed Rain, and put her western tack away. "Thanks, Rain. I really needed that." Aurora whispered to the mare as she petted her long white face. "You always seemed to know what I need when I'm down." The mare reached over and affectionately nibbled and pulled on a strand of Aurora's lengthy hair. "Hey! That's mine!" Aurora giggled. "I love you, too, Rain." She gently kissed Rain's nose. As she left, she saw Rafe taking a break, so she walked over. "Thanks for letting me ride Rain today."

"It's nothing," he said. "I could tell that you were down today, and I knew that Rain would know how to lift your spirit."

"Your right, she always does." She replied. "It's almost magical how she always seems to know whether I need to take it easy, or gallop it out."

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling better." he said as he smiled and gave her a one arm hug around her shoulders. Rafe was the only one Aurora ever let do this since he was almost like brother to her.

"Thanks. I'll see you later, Rafe." she said as she returned the hug.

As soon as she walked in the door at home, Aurora felt herself plunked into a chair and her long brown braid being untied. "You hair is too long. It needs to be cut." Before Aurora realized what was happening, the person behind her was cutting her long brown tresses. Aurora fought, but it was too late. A three inch section was already laying on the floor. She fumed through the whole ordeal. It had taken her years to grow it out to where she liked it. When it was finally over, her head felt oddly light. She walked over to the mirror over the fireplace in the living room. When she caught sight of her hair, she felt angry tears form. The hair that had once reached the small of her back had been shorn about two inches below her shoulders. She looked at the kitchen floor and saw the other half of her hair laying in a heap and being carelessly stuffed into a trash bag. Aurora couldn't stand the sight before her; she ran to her room, shut the door, and didn't come out for the rest of the day.

That night, Aurora couldn't bring herself to go to bed. She feared she would dream about falling over the edge of the bridge. It was probably the most terrifying thing that had ever happened to her. She was determined to not sleep, so she didn't even put her nightclothes on. She sat at her desk and read a book, still wearing the long black tunic, loose fitting jeans, and knee-length boots she had worn riding that afternoon. She also wore Merry's cloak. From time to time, she pulled at her newly shortened hair. In spite of all her efforts, however, sleep eventually engulfed her tired mind.

She woke near a stream that swirled and gurgled gaily. It was night, and the strange trees around her cast dark shadows in the bright moonlight. Aurora sat up and thought, "Oh no, not again!" Suddenly she was surrounded by cloaked figures pointed draw bows at her. The one directly in front of her spoke, but she could not understand him. She only recognized the language as sounding Elvish. "I'm sorry, but where am I?" she asked tentatively. "And who are you? I'm afraid I don't understand whatever language you're speaking." The tall figure in front of her put away his bow and lowered his hood.

"I might ask the same of you." The elf replied. "I am Haldir of the Galadhrim, and this is the wood of Lothlorien. Now, who are you, and from whence do you come?"

Aurora rose shakily, "My name is Aurora, but even if I told you where I am from, I don't think it would mean much to you." Haldir raised an eyebrow. "You've never heard of California, have you?" she asked.

"No, you are right,"Haldir conceded. "I have never heard of such a place. How did you come to be in Lothlorien?"

Aurora shook her head. "I'm not sure."

"Come," Haldir said. "You must be brought before the Lord and Lady of the wood." He gently blindfolded her as was their law, and led her through the woods. After a few hours, he removed the binding, and pointed to a city on a hill. "There is Caras Galadhon, the heart of Elvindom on earth, home of Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light." Even through the darkness and her tired eyes, Aurora could tell that the Elvin city was breathtaking. It seemed to glow with the light of the moon in the night. Haldir lead her into the city and to the largest tree. The Elves in Lothlorien live in buildings built on platforms called a _talan_ or _flet_ in the tops of trees. Haldir motioned for Aurora to follow him up a white ladder to treetop. As they climbed, they pass through many _talans_, some on one side or the other, and some had a hole in the middle that they passed through. The bark of the tree was the color and texture of grey silk, but the leaves were golden. Everywhere she looked, Aurora saw silver, gold, and white, with a hint green.

At the top, Aurora found herself in a silver pillared and gold roofed oval hall created from the branches of the tree. Many Elves were seated there. On two chairs beneath the bole of the tree and canopied by a living bough there sat, side by side, Celeborn and Galadriel. They rose to greet their guest, after the manner of the Elves, even those who were accounted mighty kings. They were very tall, and the Lady no less tall than the Lord; and they were grave and beautiful. They were clad wholly in white; and the hair of the Lady was of deep gold, and the hair of the Lord was of silver long and bright; but no sign of age was upon them, unless it were in the depths of their eyes; for these were keen as lances in the starlight, yet profound, the wells of deep memory.

Haldir led Aurora before them, and Lord welcomed her in her own language. Aurora knelt before them. The Lady Galadriel said no word but looked long upon her face.

"Sit now by my chair, Aurora." Celeborn said. Aurora quickly obeyed. "I know you traveled for a time with the Fellowship," He began. "but now you are here. How did this come to be?"

"I don't know, my lord." Aurora bowed her head. Then, unbidden tears came to her eyes. "I miss them so." She whispered as the tears silently rolled down her face. Suddenly, she felt someone beside her. She raised her head and looked right into the eyes of Galadriel. The Lady reached out and gently wiped Aurora's tears away. "Your heart is burdened with much sadness and despair, not only from your separation from you friends, but also from the rejection from ones you thought cared for you." The Lady said. Then she smiled. "Do not let your heart be troubled this night. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep in peace." She assured her gently pulling Aurora to her feet. She motioned for one of her handmaidens to take Aurora to a place where she could sleep. Haldir led her back down the ladder, whispered something in Elvish, and left her with the handmaiden, who led Aurora to small pavilion in a group of five small trees. A fountain could be heard tinkling in the distance. The Elf left and soon came back with another elf lady. One was carrying Elvish cakes called _lembas_, cup,and a pitcher of water on a tray. The other carried a creamy-white night gown and a soft grey robe, both of Elvish fashion. Aurora thanked them quietly, and put on the gown. She ate the Elvin food (which was delicious) and slipped beneath the sheets of her bower. Aurora soon fell asleep, soothed by the sound of the fountain and the memory of the Lady's words.

Chapter 18

The next day, Aurora woke at dawn and found a dark, silver green gown waiting for her. The color reminded her of leaves or grass in moonlight. She put it on, feeling like a princess, with its long, full sleeves and silver vine embroidery around the neckline. Lady Galadriel must have sensed that Aurora was the modest type, because the neckline was just high enough to suit her. Aurora looked down at herself and giggled. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, she began twirling around, her arms raised, and a smile on her lips. What she didn't know was that Haldir was watching her from the cover of a nearby tree. He smiled as he watched her from his perch in the tree branches. She had seemed so lost and forlorn the night before, with the burdened heart of a person twice her age, but now he could see the healing of the Lady and his homeland work in the heart of the girl below him. Now she seemed like any her age, as she danced in the rosy-gold light of dawn. He could see strands of gold and copper shimmering in the girl's hair and a content almost joyful light in her brown eyes. Then he remembered his patrol and sighed. Whispering farewell in Elvish, he reluctantly pulled his eyes away from the enchanting sight before him, and silently disappeared into the woods.

Not long after she stopped dancing, the two Elf-maidens from the night before came and brought Aurora breakfast. Breathless, she sat quietly and ate, watching the sunrise through the trees. Slowly the light turned from rosy to golden. Dewdrops on the leaves and grass turned from gold to silver. Aurora watched the transformation of the Elvin fairy-land around her from night to morning in awe. She had never experienced a more beautiful sight, and she doubted that she ever would again, unless it be another dawn in Lorien.

Aurora spent most of the day wandering around the city, humming Elvish tunes Legolas and Aragorn taught her. At noontime, she returned to her pavilion to find Haldir and her lunch waiting for her. Haldir asked if he could join her, and she consented. As they ate, Haldir told her all about Lothlorien, and even taught her a few Elvish phrases. All too soon, though, he had to return to patroling the borders of the wood. Aurora waved, said good-bye in Elvish, then wished him a safe patrol. Haldir said farewell, and with a smile and wave of his hand, he vanished into the trees.

Time really seemed to fly that day, as before she knew it, sun was going down in a spectacular sunset that made her hair take on a reddish, coppery cast. Soon the moon and stars came out and bathed everything in a silvery-white light. Aurora soon grew sleepy and she slipped on her nightgown and into her bed. She was once more lulled to sleep by the sounds of the fountain. As the moon sailed across the dark sky and the night wore on, Aurora woke to the sound of the Elves singing. She rose and wrapped up in her robe. The singers sounded sad, and it made Aurora think of Gandalf. It sounded like her own thoughts and feelings had been put into song. The haunting melody was like a balm to her raw grief. Tears fell from her once more, but this time they were finally tears of healing, soothing her pain and refreshing her weary heart. She waited until no more tears came, then she went back to bed, wafted into a dreamless sleep on the Elves song.

She did not know was that Haldir had brought the Fellowship into Calas Galadhon that very night, and they were not far away, by the fountain, in their own pavilion, contemplating the Elves' song themselves.

Chapter 19

"It is a lament to Gandalf." Legolas whispered to his companions.

"What do they say about him?" asked Merry.

"I have not the heart to tell," murmured Legolas. "For me the grief is still to near."

"I bet they don't mention his fireworks." Sam mumbled to no one in particular. "How about this?" he said

_The finest rockets ever seen:_

_they burst in stars of blue and green_

_or after thunder golden showers_

_come falling like a rain of flowers._

"Oh, that doesn't do then justice by a long road." He muttered to himself.

Later that night, Galadriel took Frodo to her Mirror and showed him what would be the fate of Middle-earth if he should fail in his quest. "I know what I must do, but I afraid to do it alone." he told her.

"You are a Ringbearer, Frodo. To bear a ring of power is to be alone." Galadriel showed him a ring on her finger which had a white jewel in it that shone like a star. "This is Nenya," she told him. "the ring of Adamant, and I am its keeper. Frodo, this task was appointed to you, and if you do not find a way, no one will" she said sadly. Then she smiled and bent down so that her face on level with his. "Even the smallest person can change the course of the future." whispered Galadriel. Frodo then looked up determined and, thanking her, went back to his pavilion.

In the morning, being used to have to get an early start each day, the Fellowship woke at dawn. As they got dressed, they heard singing and laughter coming through the trees nearby. Somehow, it sounded familiar to them. "What is that? A wood-nymph?" asked Gimli.

"I don't know," said Aragorn. "It is not an Elf, of that I am sure." Legolas, who had been trying in vain to figure out why the voice sounded familiar, suddenly looked up with huge eyes.

"It cannot be." He breathed.

"What is it, Legolas?" Aragorn asked.

Boromir looked over at Legolas, and their eyes met. Suddenly, he knew who the voice belonged to. "Aurora." He gasped searching for the direction her voice came from. The Fellowship jumped up and followed Boromir through the trees until they came to a little glade, where a small green-clad figure was dancing in the golden light of the sunrise. It was Aurora. They all stared at her in wonder as she continued to whirl around, oblivious to their presence. She was wearing long gown the color of leaves in twilight and there were glints of gold and copper shining in her hair. She looked almost Elvin, as she sang and twirled with a smile of utter joy on her face.

Boromir thought he had never seen a more beautiful, enchanting sight in his life. Then, he called her name, unable to hold it in any longer.

Chapter 20

Aurora was spinning around like a little girl again, just as she had yesterday morning. Somehow, it felt like it was okay for her to indulge in the fantasy side of her in this Elvin woodland. So, she did, sing and laughing as she danced. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice call her name. She stopped spinning abruptly, even though everything around her continued to do so for a few seconds. When her dizziness passed, she saw the Fellowship, her now beloved companions, standing there watching her. All she could do was stare. She couldn't believe it. She had only been back in Middle-earth for one day, and they had already found her. Boromir opened his arms, and came towards her. She began laughing and crying at same time, and rushed into his arms. When they met, she threw her arms around his neck, and he slipped his arms around her waist. Lifting her up easily, he spun around with her in his arms. By the time he set her back down, the others had joined them and the four hobbits began to immediately shower her with hugs, eventually knocking her to the ground in their joy. Gimli pulled them off of her, and Aragorn helped her up. She then threw her arms around his neck, then Legolas's, surprising both the Ranger and Elf. She had already knelt down to give Gimli a hug whether he wanted it or not before they realized what she had done. Pippin and Merry then pulled her up and began singing and dancing in circle. Aurora laughed at the enthusiastic antics of the young hobbits, and the others joined her.

Boromir watched Pippin and Merry spinning Aurora around in country dance, and felt his heart swell with so much happiness that he thought it would burst. All he had been able to think about was Aurora. Her finally trusting him enough to speak, hearing her sing with Legolas, feeling her head resting on his shoulder as he carried her through the dark of Moria, then her final, courageous deed and her scream as she fell off the Bridge with Gandalf all kept playing over and over in his mind. Aurora and the two hobbits plopped down on the grass when they became too dizzy to see anymore. Boromir instantly sat down beside her as the others gathered around as well.

"Well, what should we do now, since I've already lost what little dignity I ever had." Aurora laughed. "I can't remember the last time I did anything so childish." Boromir smiled and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"You shall never appear childish to me, my lady." He teased. Aurora laughed again, and tossed her hair out of her face and behind her shoulder. Boromir didn't miss the action. He realized something was different. Across from him, Legolas noticed it too.

"What did you do to your hair?" he asked, flabbergasted. Boromir looked closely and gasped. Her beautiful brown hair was now half the length it had been before, coming up almost to her shoulders. They all watched as her smile faded and her eyes darkened.

"What happened?" Boromir asked softly. Aurora was silent for a moment, then she took a deep breath.

"It.. it was cut." She murmured. The Fellowship could tell she was upset about it.

"Why?" asked Pippin

"Who cut it?" asked Frodo.

"It was…oh, you all have a right to know!" she began miserably. "It was my aunt who takes care of me. You see, I don't have any parents."

"What?" Aragorn gasped.

"My mother died giving birth to my little brother, Benjamin, when I was two. He died not long after Mom did. Daddy was killed in action overseas in the war when I was twelve." Aurora answered.

"Your father was 'killed in action'?" said Legolas.

"He was a soldier." She replied. "He died in battle saving the lives of his team and his best friend's team. He was awarded the Congressional Medal of Honor, even though he never got to see it."

"The what?"

Aurora sighed. "It's my country's highest military honor. You have to do something incredibly brave to earn it though. That's why it's usually awarded posthumously."

"Your father was a great man, then." Aragorn murmured. "There is no greater sacrifice or gift that a man can give than the one that your father gave."

"I know," Aurora began. "but after he died,I was left alone. I had to go and live with his sister and her husband. She hates me; she thinks that I've somehow ruined her life. She never wanted any children; she thinks they're just a nuisance. Uncle Gary just lets her do whatever she wants. Several months ago we moved to a new part of the country, so now on top of having no family, I have no real friends." She concluded and buried her face in Boromir's chest. "Until I found all of you." She said. She turned to face the whole Fellowship. "Ya'll cared for me when no one else really did. I guess your my family now."

Boromir quickly engulfed her small frame with a fierce hug. "You will never be a nuisance to us." He vowed as they others said the same thing. Then he let her go so the hobbits could bury her in hugs again.

"I don't what to say. Thanks" Aurora said shakily. The she suddenly rose. "Oh, Merry, here's your cloak back." She said as she retrieved the article from her pavilion.

"Come on, then!" cried Pippin. "The sun is up and it's high time for breakfast!" Everyone laughed and rose to follow him. They all then had a marvelous breakfast together on the grass in front of the Fellowship's tent.

**There it is! I hope ya'll like it! I'll try to update again soon. Please review, folks! - Bonnie Celt**


	3. Chapter 2125

**Here's the next installment!**

**Author's Note: Aurora tells Boromir about America and the War for Independence. So, no offence to you Brits out there. I'm just telling it like it was. (From the colonist's point of view, anyway.)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 21

During the next few days in Lothlorien, Aurora felt herself grow stronger, and soon, Aragorn and Boromir began teaching her how to use a sword. A large hand-and–a-half or two hand sword was too big for her, and she had difficulty using a shield as well, so they decided two small short-swords would better suit her. Legolas began teaching her to use a bow as well, which Aurora quickly picked up on. In fact, she was a natural with the Elvin long-bow. So, it was decided that her main weapon would be the bow, and her secondary would be two light short-swords. Aurora got to be good with those too. Her movements were slow at first, but they soon became lightning fast.

Even though Aurora trained for most of the day, she never forgot to have some fun with the hobbits, even if it was just a quick riddle game or singing contest. They often tried to see who could come up with the most ridiculous lyrics or melodies. Sometimes they did both riddles and song by singing the riddles and answers.

Every morning, Aurora woke with the sun. Each new dawn somehow seemed more wondrous than the last one. Every evening, as twilight fell, the Elves continued to sing their sorrowful lament to Gandalf long into the night. Aurora never cried again, but the hauntingly beautiful melody still made her sad. As she sat listening one night, she began absently running her fingers through her hair. She smiled sadly when she remembered that she had asked Gandalf for something to tie her braid off with that last morning in Moria since her rubber band broke the day before. He had thought for a moment, then reached in his bag and took out a small piece of leather cord. Before he tied it though, he had strung a small, circular Celtic knot-looking charm on it. "Every young lady should have at least one hair ornament of some sort." he said. The strip of leather cord with the charm on it was now tied around Aurora wrist as a bracelet in Gandalf memory. Ever since that day on the Bridge, she had never taken it off.

Then, Aurora heard voices and walked in the direction they were coming from, grabbing her robe as went, for she had already put her nightgown on. She soon found Aragorn and Boromir talking together of Gondor and its capital, Minas Tirith. She stayed the shadows of the trees, her grey robe helping her to blend in.

Chapter 22

Aurora knew that she should not eavesdrop on her friends, but she was captivated by Boromir's description of the White City. As he spoke, she saw a vision of a city whose white stone walls shone as pearl in the sunlight, and its bright banners were caught high in a morning breeze. She heard mighty trumpets calling the lords of Gondor home. She sighed and whispered "How beautiful.", unaware that Aragorn and Boromir could hear her. They turned quickly and spotted her coming out of the shadowy trees. "I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but it sounded so beautiful. Is Minas Tirith really built entirely out of white stone?"

"Yes, it truly is." Boromir smiled. He offered Aurora his hand, which she took and she sat down by him.

"What's like to live there?" asked Aurora, and as Boromir began to tell her, Aragorn slipped silently away with a smile. Aurora giggled when he told her that Gondor was the "Southern kingdom". After he had told her a bit about Gondor, he asked about her homeland. Since she hated California, Aurora told him about Virginia, starting with its days as an English colony. When she came to the War for Independence, he was incredulous.

"You broke from your king? That's treason!" he gasped. At this, Aurora stood up and faced him.

"We didn't want to. He and Parliament kept putting laws and taxes on us that citizens in England didn't have to pay. We had no real representation in Parliament because they wouldn't let us send someone. We sent petition after petition to the king, but he never responded! He said that we were rebelling by "questioning" his laws, even though we had every right to petition the king for the redress of grievances in our charters. He removed the protection of the British army, even though we still had to quarter the troops in our houses! If another country invaded, the troops would not protect us colonists. I call that abandonment!" she replied heatedly. "So, from our point of view, he broke with us first!" Aurora continued. "If we were to survive as a nation, we had to form our own government. By the way, my country's been the greatest nation on the face of the earth ever since!"

Boromir just sat in awe of the sudden outburst and the fierce pride and patriotism blazing in the eyes of the normally quiet, shy girl before him. "You are quite proud of your people, aren't you?" he murmured.

"Why shouldn't I be? We stood against probably the most powerful nation of the day, and won! Even though we did have some help from the French Navy." replied Aurora. "Besides, your people have fighting these orcs of Sauron for ages, aren't you proud of them?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well then, I rest my case." There was a moment of silence. Then Aurora said "To tell the truth, it's not just my country's history for me; it's also MY history." Boromir looked puzzled. "I am distantly descended from Patrick Henry and Benjamin Harrison. Patrick Henry gave the rousing speech that called Virginia into the war."

"'Gentlemen may cry 'Peace, peace!', but there is no peace!'" Aurora began to quote. "Is life so dear, or peace so sweet as to be purchased at the price of chains and slavery? Forbid it, Almighty God!" Boromir was speechless at the compelling words. Aurora continued, softer this time. "I know not what course others may take, but as for me, give me liberty or give me death!'" At the last words she looked Boromir right in the eye. "And he meant every word, too." She whispered. There was a moment of silence.

"Who was Benjamin Harrison?" Boromir asked quietly.

Aurora replied, "He was a Virginian Signer of the Declaration of Independence."

"The Declaration of Independence?"

"It was the document where the colonies stated that they would be a free, independent country, and their reasons for separating from England. There were fifty-six Signers, representing all thirteen colonies." Aurora said. "They were incredibly brave, the Signers."

Boromir asked "How so?"

"Well, George Washington, another Virginian, was head of the Colonial army," she answered. "but they all were brave in signing that document. If it had ever fallen into the hands of British, they would know all the names of the Signers. Those men were practically signing their own death warrants. Many of them went into hiding to protect their families, only to find, after the war was over, that their homes had been destroyed and their families were missing, never to be found. They all knew such things might happen, but they believed in liberty so much that in the last sentence of the Declaration they pledged their lives, fortunes, and their sacred honor to the cause." She looked up him solemnly. "If they were so willing to give up all that so that one day I could stand here a free citizen of that nation, how can I not defend them and do any less?"

"You cannot,"Boromir smiled softly. "and I would not expect you to shame the ancestors which you have so ardently defended by doing any different. You have every reason to be proud of them and your country. You are a true patriot, Aurora." Then he laughed. "I feel sorry for anyone or anything that opposes a cause you believe in. Woe betide them; they will not stand much of a chance against your attack." Aurora sat back down next to him.

"I'm sorry," she began. "I guess I got a little worked up. I just feel like I owe it to them to not let their legacy be forgotten." she sighed.

"Don't be sorry, you are right." said Boromir. "I am glad we had this conversation." he continued.

"Why?"

Boromir smile down at her. "Because I have learned something about you; that you have a fire in your heart that I do not think anything could vanquish."

At this Aurora blushed, turning at least three shades of red. She then continued to tell him about Virginia's history. He smiled when she said that Virginia was in "the South" like Gondor. She continued in her tale until she looked up and saw how far the moon had travel in the sky. "Yikes, it's late! I should get to bed." She said, jumping up.

Boromir sighed. "If you must." he said, rising, and before he realized what he was doing, he planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. She stood there for a moment, blushing, then murmured good-night before slipping away to her pavilion.

Aurora lay down on her bed, unconsciously touching the place Boromir had kissed her. Well, it was normal for big brothers to kiss a little sister good-night, wasn't it? Perhaps that's all it was. Secretly, deep down though, Aurora hoped that maybe more just that.

Chapter 23

The next morning, Aurora requested a bath from the Elf-maidens who came to help her dress every morning. Soon an embroidered screen had been set around a large tub of warm water. The Elves want to help her, but Aurora let them leave. The water felt sooo good. Suddenly, she heard voices on the other side of the screen. Of course! The Fellowship always breakfasted together and one of them always came to get her. "Don't come any closer!" she yelled.

"Why not?" the shrill voices of the Pippin and Merry asked.

"I'm taking a bath." Aurora replied, blushing furiously. There was dead silence. Then she heard them singing, apparently a bath song. She laughed and started singing too.

_Once there was two young hobbits,_

_Silly young hobbits, singing young hobbits._

_Once there was two young hobbits_

_Who sang of baths and hot water._

Aurora quickly dried off and dressed. Today her gown was silver grey. As she met the hobbits and they led her to the fountain, they continued their singing, laughing as they went.

Chapter 24

The Fellowship remained some days in Lothlorien, so far as they could tell or remember. All the while that they dwelt there the sun shone clear, save for a gentle rain that fell at times, and passed away leaving all things fresh and clean. The air was cool and soft, as if it was were early spring, yet they felt about them the deep and thoughtful quiet of winter.

They had not seen the Lord and Lady again, and they had little speech with the Elvin-folk; for few of these knew or would use the Westron tongue. Haldir had bidden them farewell, telling them to take care of Aurora, and gone back to the fences of the North, where great watch was now kept since the tidings of Moria that the Company had brought.

Now as the companions sat or walked together they spoke of Gandalf, and all that each ahd known and seen of him came clear before their minds. As they were healed of hurt and weariness of body the grief of their loss grew more keen.

Finally, one night the Fellowship was again summoned to the chamber of Celeborn, and there the Lord and Lady greeted then with fair words. At length Celeborn spoke of their departure.

"Now is the time," he said, "when those who wish to continue the Quest must harden their hearts to leave this land. Those who no longer with to go forward may remain here, for a while. But whether they stay or go, none can be sure of peace. For we are come now to the edge of doom. Here those who wish may await the oncoming of the hour till either the ways of the world lie open again, or we summon them to the last need of Lorien. Then they may return to their own lands, or else go to the long home of those who fall in battle." Celeborn then gave them boats to travel down the River Anduin in, for the banks were not easy to traverse. Aragorn thanked him many times, and Celeborn wished them untroubled sleep.

"Good night, my friends!" said Galadriel. "Sleep in peace! Do not trouble your hearts overmuch with the thought of the road tonight. Maybe the paths the you each shall tread are already laid before your feet, though you do not see them. Good night!"

The Fellowship then took their leave and returned to their pavilion. In spite of Galadriel's words they wished to take counsel together. They discussed it for a long time, still coming to no agreement. Aurora just sat and listened, having no knowledge of Middle-earth. Finally, they went to bed. Since they were traveling down the Anduin in boats, they didn't have to make up their minds right away.

In the morning, Aurora dressed in loose trousers and a long green tunic with knee high boots. She didn't like having to wear the pants, but they would be better for traveling she was getting ready to be doing. When Boromir saw her dressed for travel, he protested. He wanted Aurora to remain in Lothlorien.

"Boromir, you heard Lord Celeborn last night. Nowhere is a safe haven anymore, and I can't just go home since I don't know where home is right now." She replied. "Besides, I'll be with all of you. Where could I be any safer than with several good fighters?" Boromir sighed and smiled.

"Very well, you win." He said. "But I'm not letting you out of my sight." He pointed a finger at her.

"You'd better not!" Aurora laughed.

Soon, Elves that could speak their language came and brought them many gifts of food and clothing or the journey. The food was mostly _lembas_, Elvish waybread. Then the Elves gave them the clothes they had brought. For each they had provided a hood and cloak, made according to size, of light but warm silken stuff that the Galadhrim wore. It was hard to say of what color they were: grey with the hue of twilight under the trees they seemed to be; and yet if they were moved, or set in a diferent light, they were green as shadowed leaves, or brown as fallow fields by night, dusk-silver as water under the stars. Each cloak was fastened about the neck with a brooch like a green leaf veined with silver.

Aurora felt of her cloak in wonder when the Elves told her that Galadriel and her maidens themselves wove the material, and that never before had the Galadhrim clothed strangers in their own Elvin garb. Suddenly, Haldir came walking towards them over the grass of the glade.

"I have returned from the Northern Fences," said the Elf, "and I am sent to be your guide once more."

As they walked through Caras Galadhon the green ways were empty; but in the trees above them many voices were murmuring and singing. They themselves went silently. At last Haldir led them down the southern slopes of the hill. They turned away from the paved road and took a path that went off into a deep thicket of mallorn-trees, and passed on, winding through rolling woodlands of silver shadow, leading them ever down towards the shores of the River. Finally, they came to the banks of the Silverlode where there was a hythe of white stones and white wood. By it were many boats and barges moored. Some were brightly painted, and shone with silver and gold and green, but most were either grey or white. Three small grey boats had been made ready for the travelers, and in these the Elves stowed their goods.

The Company was arranged this way: Aragorn, Frodo, and Sam were in one boat;Boromir, Merry, and Pippin in another; and in the third were Legolas and Gimli, who had become fast friends, and Aurora. The boats were steered with short-handled paddles that had broad leaf-shaped blades. They floated down river slowly, for the current was strong. The air was very bright and still, except for the high distant song of larks. As they came around a bend, they saw a great ship carved like a swan floating towards them. Celeborn and Galadriel were in it. Aragorn stayed his boat was the Swan-ship drew alongside, and Lady Galadriel greeted them. "We have come to bid our last farewell," she said, "and to speed you with blessings form our land."

"Though you have been our guests," said Celeborn, "you have not yet eaten with us, and we bid you, therefore, to a parting feast, here between the flowing waters that will bear you for from Lorien."

The Swan passed slowly to the hythe, and the Fellowship turned their boats and followed it. There in the last end of Egladil upon the green grass the parting feast was held, and after they had eaten and drunk, Celeborn spoke to them of their journey. The Galadriel rose form the grass, and taking a cup from one of her maidens, she filled it with white mead and gave it to Celeborn.

"Now it is time to drink the cup of farewell," she said, "Drink, Lord of the Galadhrim! And let not your heart be sad, though night must soon follow noon, and already evening draweth nigh."

Then she brought the cup to each of the Fellowship, and bade them drink and farewell. But when they had drunk she commanded them to sit again on the grass, and chairs were set for her and for Celeborn. Her maidens stood silent about her, and a while she looked upon her guests. At last she spoke again.

"We have drunk the cup of parting," she said, "and the shadows fall between us. But before you go, I have brought in my ship gifts which the Lord and Lady of the Galadhrim now offer you in memory of Lothlorien." Then she called to them in turn.

To Aragorn she gave a sheath that fit his sword. "The blade that is drawn from this sheath shall not be stained or broken even in defeat." she said. To Borormir she gave a belt of gold; and to Merry and Pippin she gave small belts of silver, each with a clasp wrought like a golden flower. To Legolas she gave a bow such as the Galadhrim used, longer and stouter than the bows of Mirkwood, and strung with a string of elf-hair. With it went a quiver of arrows. She gave Sam a plain wood box with a silver "G" rune on the top. It was filled with earth for her orchard, and she told him that if he sprinkled the earth in his garden, no other would compare to his.

Then she turned to Gimli and asked him what gift would a dwarf ask of the Elves. At first he refused any gift, but at her insistence, he asked or a single hair from her golden head. She smiled and gave him three strands of her hair. To Frodo she gave a crystal phial, saying, "In this, set amid the waters of my fountain, is the Light of Earendil, our most beloved star. May it be a light to you in dark places, when all other lights go out." Finally, she turned to Aurora. "You have known much healing here in Lorien, and are now ready to defend that which you hold dear." She gave Aurora a bow and quiver like Legolas's, only a little smaller. Then she gave her a gold pendant shaped like a mallorn leaf with silver veins. Galadriel strung it on a silver chain and clasped it around the girl's neck. Aurora bowed and thanked her, saying she would never forget Lothlorien or its people.

Now the Lady rose, and Celeborn led them back to the hythe. A yellow noon lay on the green land, and the water glittered with silver. All at last was made ready. The Company took their places in the boats as before. Crying farewell, the Elves of Lorien with long grey poles thrust them out into the flowing stream, and the rippling waters bore them slowly down stream. They saw Galadriel standing alone and silent. As they passed, they turned to watch her slowly floating away from them. It seemed to them that Lorien was slipping backwards, like a ship masted with enchanted trees, sailing on to forgotten shores, while they sat helpless upon the margin of the grey and leafless world. Just before the River swept them around a bend, they saw the Lady lift up her arms and sing, her voice carried to them on the water. Aurora did not know what the Elvish words meant, but they were forever graven in her mind. Then the banks rose up on either side and the light of Lorien was hidden.

Chapter 24

The Fellowship now turned their face to their journey, floating down the River until dark. Aurora soon fell asleep hearing the water lap against the boat, and woke to find herself wrapped in blankets beneath tall, grey tree on the western bank. Gimli was tending a fire close by.

In the morning, they started before the day was broad. They let themselves float on the currant as they would, starting early each morning and stopping late each night.

They saw no sign of enemies over the next few days; the hours slipped by uneventfully. On the third day, the land around them began to change. The trees disappeared, leaving long formless banks on the left that looked like a fire had passed, leaving nothing green and living in its wake. On the right, it was flat, and in many places green with grassy plains. On this side, they passed forest of tall reeds that blocked their view to the west.

Sam looked from bank to bank uneasily. The trees had seemed hostile before, but now, the Fellowship seemed naked and unprotected in their absence.

On the evening of the fourth day, they camped on the western shore. It was that night that they discovered Gollum was following them. They never saw him for the rest of the voyage, but Aragorn had them row for long periods, trying to lose him on the River. From then on they traveled by night, hiding as best they could by day.

Aurora wished she could go in Boromir's boat, but she didn't have the heart to split up the inseparable Merry and Pippin. She contented herself by lying near him when they camped, and talking to him then.

Boromir happily anticipated the few moments he managed to steal talking with Aurora when the Fellowship stopped to rest. Even in the short amount of time he had known her, she had already become so dear to him.

Chapter 25

On their eighth night of travel, they came upon the Rapids of Sarn Gebir. Large rocks jutted up out of the water and the current swirled noisily around them.

"Back, back!" cried Aragorn. "Turn! Turn if you can." He drove his into the water, trying to hold the boat and bring it around. With great efforts they checked the boats and slowly brought them about; but they could make only small headway against the current, and all the time they were carried nearer and nearer the eastern bank. Dark and ominous it loomed up in the night.

As they tried to avoid hidden shoals in the shallow water, the twang of bowstrings sand out in the darkness. Several arrows whistled over them, and some fell among them. One smote Frodo between the shoulders, but the arrow was foiled by his hidden mail shirt. Another passed through Aragorn's hood and a third stuck in the gunwhale of the second ship, near Merry's hand. Aurora could just make out dark shapes prowling the shoreline.

"_Yrch!" _said Legolas, falling into his own tongue.

"Orcs!" cried Gimli.

"Gollum's doing, I'll be bound." said Sam to Frodo. "And a nice place to choose, too. The River seems set on taking us right into their arms!"

They all lean forward straining at the paddles. Every moment they expected to feel the bite of black-feathered arrows. At first it seemed that the grey cloaks of Lorien were protecting them from the eyes of the orcs, then, there was a cry and a splash from the direction of Legolas's boat. The the faint starlight, they could see a figure thrashing in the water. It was Aurora.

An arrow had clipped her arm and the force of it had sent her backwards into the River. Legolas and Gimli were trying to drag her back into the boat. They finally succeeded and, stroke by stroke, the Fellowship labored on. In the darkness ir was hard to be sure that they were indeed moving at all; but slowly the swirl of the water grew less, and shadow of the eastern bank faded back into the night. At last, as far as they could judge, they had reached the middle of the stream again and had driven their boats back some distance above the jutting rocks. Then half turning they thrust with all their strength towards the western shore. In the shadow of some bushes overhanging the water, they caught their breath, and tended to Aurora. Then Aragorn led the boats back upstream. They felt their way along the water's edge for some distance, until they found a shallow bay. Here the Company decided to stay the night and await dawn; it was useless to attempt to move further by night. They made no camp and lit no fire, but lay huddled in the boats, moored close together.

Aurora shivered with cold. Her dip in the River had left her soaking wet, and no fire meant no means to dry out. Thankfully, her Elvin cloak seemed to dry fast and kept her from freezing that night. She enjoyed a hug good-night from Boromir after he checked to make sure she was alright.

Boromir worried about Aurora not being able to warm up on front of a fire, but a fire was too much of a risk with orcs so close by. He checked her arm. It was only a small gash that would soon heal. He was relieved that it was nothing serious. He did know what he would do if anything serious happened to her. A fierce warmth spread over his heart as he hugged her one last time before they huddled down in their boats to sleep.

**I hoped ya'll like these new chapters. (In that song, I was making referencde too a bath song sung by Pippin in the book.)**


	4. Chapter 2629

**Well, here it is. The next to last chapter. Enjoy! **

Chapter 26

The night passed slowly and a fog rolled in. The next morning, Aragorn and Legolas left to find a path which they could carry their boats and baggage down beyond the Falls of Rauros on.

"Peril lies ahead on every southern road," said Aragorn. "Wait for us one day. If we do not return in that time, you will know that evil was indeed befallen us. Then you must take a new leader and follow him as best you can.

It was with heavy hearts that they watched Aragorn and Legolas climb the steep bank, but their fears were for naught. Aragorn and Legolas returned in two or three hours, having found an old portage-way back upstream. They had missed it in the dark the night before. So, they left the River and walked along the bank to the portage-way, the boats carried by Aragorn and Boromir, and the baggage carried by the others. They scrambled through sprawling briars and fallen stones, but they soon made their way down the path, making the journey twice because of their baggage, to the bottom of the Falls. Already the short afternoon was past, and a cloudy dusk was closing in. The Fellowship sat beside the water listening to the gurgled rush and roar of the Rapids hidden in the mist. They were tired and sleepy, and their hearts were as gloomy as the dying day.

"Well, here we are, and here we must pass another night," said Boromir. "We need sleep, and even of Aragorn had a mind to pass the Gates of Argonath by night, we are all too tired-except no doubt, our sturdy dwarf."

Gimli made no reply: he was nodding as he sat. Aurora was already dozing against Boromir's shoulder.

"Let us rest as much as we can now," Aragorn said. "Tomorrow we must journey by day again. But tonight two must watch together in turns: three hours off and one on guard."

Nothing happened that night worse than a brief drizzle of rain an hour before dawn. When it was fully light they started once more. By mid-morning, however, the clouds closed in and it began to rain heavily. They drew the skin-covers over their boats to prevent flooding and drifted on. Little could be seen around them through the grey falling curtains. Luckily, the rain did not last long. The sky above grew lighter, and the clouds broke, trailing away northward. The fog and mist were gone as well. The traveler found themselves in a wide ravine which narrowed to the Gates of Argonath. On either side of the Gates was a great pillars. Tall and sheer and ominous they stood. Giants they appeared to Aurora, vast grey figures which were silent but threatening. Upon enormous pedestals founded deep under water stood two great kings of stone; still with blurred eyes and crannied brows they frowned upon the North. Their left hands were raised in a gesture of warning; their right hands held swords, and upon each head was a crumbling helm and crown. The River swept the boats toward the narrow gap between the statues. All were in awe of them; even Boromir bowed his head as the boats floated by, seeming as frail and fleeting as leaves under the shadow of the silent, enduring sentinels of the long-lost kingdom of Numenor. Thus, they passed into the dark chasm of the Gates.

The chasm was long and dark, filled with the noise of wind, rushing water, and echoing stone. It bent somewhat westward so all was dark ahead for a while. Soon, however, Aurora saw a gap of light ahead, ever growing. Swiftly it drew near, and suddenly the boats shot out into a wide clear light.

The sun, shining brightly in a windy sky, had already fallen far from noon. The waters spread out before them into a long oval lake called Nen Hithoel. It was surrounded by steep grey hills, the sides of which were covered in trees, but the heads were bare. At the far southern end rose up three peaks. On the left was Amon Lhaw and on the right was Amon Hen, the Hills of Hearing and Sight. The middle peak, Tol Brandir, stood somewhat in front of the other two and was separated from them by the water, an island in the lake.

The Fellowship rested now for a while and ate, letting the boats drift southward on the current. Then they took up their paddles once more. The western hills fell into shadow as the sun grew round and red. Rauros roared loudly behind them as the three peaks loomed over them, dark in the twilight. Here and there a faint star twinkled. Night had already fallen when the traveler came at last under the shadow of the hills.

The tenth day of their journey was over. They could go no further without choosing which way to go: east or west. The last stage of the Quest now lay before them.

Chapter 27

Aragorn led them to the right arm of the River. Here, on the west side of Tol Brandir, was a green lawn that ran down to the water. A little spring fell down the hillside and fed the grass.

"Here we will rest tonight," said Aragorn. "This is the lawn of Parth Galen: a fair place in the summer days of old. Let us hope that no evil has yet come here."

They drew the boats up onto the bank and made camp beside them. They saw no sign of enemies and Gollum remained as elusive as ever. Still, they set a watch to guard through the night.

Boromir watched Aurora wrap up in her cloak and settle down for the night. She lay on her side, facing the fire. She pillowed her head on one arm and her other hand rested on her bow and quiver. Boromir brushed a strand of hair out of her face as the flickering light of the fire played across her pale, tired face. He could tell that she was not used to journeys such as this one; dark circles had begun to appear under her eyes days ago. Still, he had not heard her utter one word of complaint during the whole voyage. As he watched her slumber, the same warmth stole over him that came every time he looked at her over the last few days. He wondered at it, and had come to realize what it was.

He loved her. Not like a friend or brother. He truly loved her. He sincerely hoped his affection was returned.

Aurora wrapped herself firmly her Elvin cloak, and laid down to sleep with her bow and quiver within reach. A strange yet not unpleasant feeling blossomed in her chest as she watched Boromir until her eyes grew too heavy to keep open. She had begun to feel this every time she looked at or thought of him for the past several days. Was it love? She could not be sure yet, having never been in love before, but "love" was the only word she could put to it right now. She decided to say nothing though, not really trusting her own young heart. It might only be a passing crush that she would soon forget. She was only eighteen after all, and had never had anyone "like" her before, much less been on a date. This whole thing was new to her. Besides, he might not have any such feelings for her. She fell asleep hoping that he did feel something for her deep down.

Chapter 28

In the morning, a council was held to determine the way that the Fellowship would go.

"The day has come at last," Aragorn said: "the day of choice which we have long delayed. What shall now become of our Company that has travelled so far in fellowship? She we turn west with Boromir and go to the wars of Gondor; or turn east to the Fear and Shandow; or shall we break our fellowship and go this way and that as each may choose? Whatever we do must be done soon. We cannot long halt here. The enemy is on the eastern shore, we know; but I fear that the Orcs may already be on this side of the water."

"Frodo," he continued. "I fear that burden is laid upon you. You are the Bearer appointed by the Council. Your own way you alone can choose."

Frodo did not answer at once. Then he spoke slowly. "I know that haste is needed, yet I cannot choose. The burden is heavy. Give me an hour longer, and I will speak. Let me be alone!"

Aragorn looked at him with kindly pity. "Very well, Frodo. You will have an hour, and you shall be alone. We will stay here for a while. Do not stray far or out of call."

As Frodo wandered up the hill, Aurora noticed a strange look in Boromir's eyes as he watched Frodo go. She had never seen that look before, and it did not bode well in her. After a while Boromir got up and followed Frodo's path up the hillside. For some reason, this worried Aurora. They had told her about the Ring Frodo bore, and how, if one were not careful, it could gain dominance over a person. Was Boromir feeling the corrupting call of the Ring? After a moments indecision, she rose and went after Boromir, concern welling up in her heart.

Chapter 29

Frodo wandered up the side of Amon Hen, and sat on a stone half way up the hillside. He rested his chin in his hands and looked out, though his eyes actually saw little of what was around him. As he sat there, lost in thought, he felt as if unfriendly eyes were watching him. He turned around to find Boromir coming towards him.

"None of us should wander these woods alone, you least of all." said Boromir. He stopped and looked at Frodo, pity in his eyes. "I know you suffer, Frodo. I see it day by day. It need not be that way though. There are other ways, other paths that we might take." he said.

"I think I know what council you would give, Boromir," said Frodo. "And it would seem like wisdom but for the warning in my heart."

"Warning? Against what?" Boromir asked coming closer. There was a strange gleam in his eye now. Frodo backed away. "Why do you recoil? I am no thief." said Boromir.

"You are not yourself." Frodo replied, continuing to back away.

"If you would but lend me the Ring." Boromir said. "I ask only for the strength to defend my people!" Frodo turned to leave. "Fool!" cried Boromir, a fire in his eyes. "It could have been mine; it should have been mine! Give it to me!" He sprang after Frodo and knocked him to the ground. Just the,n Aurora arrived, her shorter strides making the climb longer for her.

Aurora grabbed Boromir's arm and tried to pull him off Frodo. "No, Boromir!" she cried out to him. "Stop! Let him go!" He roughly pushed her aside, but she was back in an instant. She knelt beside him and cupped his face in her hands, turning his face so that he had to look at her.

"Listen to me!" she wept. "You must stop this madness!" He tried to push her away again, but the momentary distraction gave Frodo time to slip the Ring on and disappear.

"I see your mind!" Boromir yelled. "You will take the Ring to Sauron! You will betray us! Curse you, and all the Halflings!"

"Look at me!" Aurora cried. "Stop this! The Ring is corrupting you. It has tempted you, and you're falling for it." Seeing him like this was like a stab in the heart for Aurora. "Please!" she begged, tears running down her face. "Please listen to me, Boromir!"

At the sound of his name, Boromir stopped and looked at her as if he had come out of a trance. He rose and passed his hand over his eyes, dashing away the tears. "What did I say?" he cried. "What did I do? Frodo, Frodo!" he called. "Come back! A madness took me, but it has passed. Come back!" There was no answer. He sank to knees by Aurora who immediately threw her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry!" he moaned. "Please forgive me!"

"It's alright, it's alright now." She assured, trying to comfort him. Boromir held her to his chest, tears still falling down his face. "Let it go;" she murmured. "Just let it go."

"I shudder to think about what I would have done, were it not for you." Boromir said. He pulled back and looked Aurora in the eye. "There is something I want to tell you."

"What is it?" she asked.

"I love you." He murmured.

Aurora was stunned; she could not believe it. "What?" she breathed.

"I love you." He replied. "I love you so much." he said, pulling her close again. Tears of joy were now rolling down Aurora's face.

"I love you too." She whispered. Boromir looked down at her in wonder.

"You love me?"

"Yes, I love you." she answered.

Suddenly, the clash of metal on metal rang through the woods.

**I hope everyone's enjoying this, because the next chapter in going to be the last. Then it's on to the sequel! Keep an eye out for _Journey to the Towers_!**


	5. Chapters 3035

** Well, this is it folks. The moment you've been waiting for. The release of the last few chapters! I want to thank Zoa-lii for being such a faithful reveiwer and a big encouragment. Ya'll's enthusiasm really kept me going!** (I know that's bad grammer, but there's a inside joke there.)

**So, here's the finish of _Journey with the Fellowship. _Enjoy!**

Chapter 30

Frodo did not even hear Boromir's cries. He was running up the hillside the summit of Amon Hen. He suddenly heard a voice calling his name. He hid in a ruin of some sort, but felt like someone was watching him. Turning, he saw it. The Great Eye, in the Dark Tower that never slept. Frodo knew it could see him, and he backed away from it. It was calling to him; calling for him to bring the Ring to It. With a great effort, Frodo pulled of the Ring as he fell off the stone ruin.

He laid there for a moment, trying to catch his breath. Then he heard a footstep nearby, and jumped up and way, but he saw only Aragorn, who had come looking for him. "It has taken Boromir." Frodo said simply. Aragorn looked angry.

"Where is the Ring?" Aragorn asked, advancing toward Frodo. Frodo quickly scrambled back from the Ranger.

"Stay away!" he cried.

"Frodo!" Aragorn said, astonished. "I swore to protect you."

"Can you protect me from yourself?" Frodo asked, showing Aragorn the Ring. Aragorn looked at it intently, and knelt in front of the hobbit.

Instead of taking the Ring, Aragorn closed Frodo's fingers over it, and, pressing Frodo's hand to the hobbit's chest, he removed his hands. "I would gone with you to the end, even to the fires of Mordor." He said, tears in his eyes. Aragorn knew that Frodo must go on alone from here.

"I know." The hobbit replied. "Don't tell the others. They wouldn't understand, especially Sam." Suddenly, Aragorn gave a funny look down. Frodo pulled out his blade, Sting, which was glowing blue.

"Orcs!" cried Aragorn. "Run! Run!" he shout to the hobbit as orcs came up from all around.

Frodo raced down the mountain, and was found by Merry and Pippin. Orcs came up from behind, and the hobbit dashed for hiding places; Frodo behind a tree, and the other two behind a huge fallen log. When the orcs had passed, Pippin and Merry motioned wildly for Frodo to join them, but Frodo just shook his head. "What's he doing?" Pippin asked Merry.

Realization came over Merry as he replied. "He's leaving."

"No!" cried Pippin jumping out of his hiding place. Merry followed him just as another group of orcs was heading their way. Merry turned to Frodo.

"Go, Frodo! Go!" he whispered. Then he stared waving his arms and shouting to the orcs, "Hey you! Over here!" Pippin imitated him and they started running in the opposite direction of Frodo, giving him a chance to get away.

"It's working!" yelled Pippin as the orcs chased them through the trees.

"I know it's working!" Merry replied. "Run!" Meanwhile, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli were busy fighting their way through the numerous orcs attacking them. Suddenly, a loud throbbing called echoed through the woods.

"The Horn of Gondor!" gasped Legolas, and he and the two other began making their way toward the direction the horn-blast had come from.

Chapter 31

Frodo had made his way down to bank where the Fellowship's boats and gear were. He stood on the shore, Ring in his hand, tears slowly rolling down his face. He was afraid, and he did not want to leave the friends who had been so faithful through thick and thin. "I wish the Ring had never come to me." He thought miserably. Then, he heard Gandalf voice, echoing in his mind.

"So do all who live to see such times," said Gandalf's voice. "But that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us."

Somehow, this comforted Frodo and gave him the courage he needed to do what he knew he must do. He put the Ring back in his pocket, and strode forward determinedly, pushing his boat into the water. He climbed in, pushed off, and began rowing. Just then, Sam came barreling out of the trees, calling to him. "No, Sam." Frodo whispered, never turning his head to acknowledge that he heard Sam's shouts.

Undeterred, Sam walked out into the water. Frodo finally turned to face him. "Go back, Sam! I'm going to Mordor alone." He said.

"Of course you are!" Sam shouted back, still wading toward the boat. "And I'm coming with you!"

"Sam, you can't swim!" shouted Frodo just as Sam waded out too far and went under. "Sam!" Frodo cried, paddling desperately to his companion. He reached out and caught Sam's hand. He quickly pulled Sam, who was now dripping wet, into the boat.

"I made a promise, Mr. Frodo, a promise!" choked out Sam. "'_Don't you leave him, Samwise Gamgee!' _And I don't mean to, I don't mean to."

"Oh, Sam." murmured Frodo as he pulled Sam into a hug. Then he picked up his paddle saying, "Come on." and Sam did the same.

Chapter 32

Boromir and Aurora suddenly heard clashing metal, hoarse shouts and the high-pitched cries of hobbits. They immediately jumped up and ran toward the sounds, Boromir drawing his blade and Aurora readying her bow as they went.

Finally, they found the hobbits Merry and Pippin being chased by orcs. Aurora raised her bow and began firing, hitting everything she aimed at. Boromir ran to the hobbits, protecting them from the dark monsters all around. Aurora looked up to see a huge orc-chieftain with a bow come striding into the battle. He fitted an arrow to the string and aimed at Boromir. Aurora knew she didn't have time to fire at beast. "Boromir!" she cried as she ran to Boromir, and stood in front of him, pushing him out of the line of fire.

The arrow hit her shoulder with the force of a ton of bricks and it burned like a shard of poisoned ice. "NO! Aurora!" Boromir cried as Aurora dropped to her knees in agony. She heard, as if from a great distance, Merry and Pippin calling her.

"Rory! Rory!" they cried out in distress, using their nickname for her. The orc raised its bow and fired again, but Boromir, now aware of him, was just able to dodge the projectile. It whizzed by him, braking his ox-horn in two halves.

As the orc raised his bow a third time, Aragorn showed up, knocking the orc off balance. He and Boromir fought off the surrounding orcs, but some of the creatures picked up Merry and Pippin while the two swordsmen were distracted. When all of orcs seemed defeated, Boromir rushed to Aurora's side. "Oh, Aurora, no." he moaned as he picked her up and held her to his chest.

"They took the little ones, Boromir." She gasped. "You must go after them!" Every move was painful. Boromir reached down and took the arrow out. "It's too late, Boromir." She murmured.

"No!" he cried. Tears were coursing down his face. "I won't let you die!" Aurora was deathly pale by now, and she could feel her strength trickling away.

"Listen to me." She whispered. Breathing was becoming difficult. "This was my choice, and I do not regret it." Boromir nodded. "Find them, Boromir. All of you. Find Pippin and Merry, and make these monsters regret ever even thinking about taking them from us." Aurora gasped. Boromir nodded again and held her close.

"Oh, Aurora, my Aurora." He moaned into her hair. "I love you." he whispered and planted a gentle kiss on her brow.

"I love you, Boromir." She breathed as she snuggled into Boromir's chest. With her last breath, she gave a contented sigh, and was still.

Chapter 33

Legolas and Gimli finally joined the others, only to find Boromir cradling a dying Aurora with Aragorn standing nearby. Orc bodies were strown everywhere, many of which had Aurora's arrows protruding from them. Aragorn finally spoke up.

"If we are to catch Merry and Pippin captors, we must lay Aurora to rest now." Boromir looked up through pained eyes and nodded. Because they did not have the time to properly bury her in a grave, they decided to lay her to rest in one of the boats, and let the River carry her downstream. As they retrieved her arrows from her fallen enemies, they noticed four of the beasts she had swain were tall, swarthy, slant-eyed, with thick legs and large hands. Their shields had a small white hand on a black field and on their helmets a white "S" rune was set. Since neither was the mark of Sauron, Aragorn concluded that the orcs must be servants of Saruman.

Using Gimli's axe to cut branches, they built a bier and carried Aurora's body down to the water. She was short and light, making her an easy burden to Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, and Gimli. Aragorn and Boromir waited while the other two retrieved the boats from Parth Galen. When they returned, they had a strange tale to tell.

"There were only two boats upon the bank. We could find no trace of the other one." said Legolas. Since nothing else was missing, Aragorn said he take a look around when they returned there.

Now they lay Aurora in the middle of the boat that was to bear her away. They folded her Elven hood and cloak and placed them under her head. They combed out her brown hair and arrayed it on her shoulders. During the battle, it had come free of the braid Aurora usually kept it in. Boromir noticed how much it had grown in the couple of months since it had been cut. It came nearly down to her waist now. The gold and silver leaf of Lorien gleamed at her throat. Her bow and quiver they set beside her; her hands were folded across her chest. Beneath her feet they put the swords of her enemies as trophies of her last battle. Boromir laid his cloven horn in her lap, and kissed her brow one last time. Her hair glinted with gold and copper, but the sunlight could not dispel the death-paleness of her face. Even in death she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. They fasten the prow to the stern of the other boat, drawing it out into the water. They rowed sadly along the shore and turned into the swift-running channel, passing Parth Galen as they did. The steep sides of Tol Brandir were glowing: it was now mid-afternoon. As they went south the fume of Rauros rose and shimmered before them, a haze of gold. The rush and thunder of the falls shook the windless air.

Sorrowfully, they cast loose the funeral boat: there Aurora lay, restful, peaceful, gliding upon the flowing water. The stream took her while they held their own boat back with their paddles. She floated by them, and slowly her boat departed, waning to a dark spot against the golden light; then vanished. The River had taken Aurora, and Boromir's heart with her. "I tried to take the Ring from Frodo." He wept. "Now I am paying for my folly." In Gondor afterwards it was said that the elven-boat rode down the falls and the foaming pool, and bore her down through Osgiliath, and past the many mouths of Anduin, out into the Great Sea at night under the stars.

Chapter 34

For a while Aragron, Boromir, Legolas, and Gimli were silent, then they made their way back to Parth Galen. Aragorn looked and the tracks left there and quickly determined that it was Frodo and Sam that took the third boat.

"Hurry!" said Legolas. "They must have reached the eastern shore by now." Aragorn did not move or say a word. "You mean not to follow them?" the Elf asked.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn quietly replied.

"Then in was all in vain" sighed Gimli. "The Fellowship has failed!"

"We have not failed as long as we hold to each other." encouraged Aragorn. "We cannot abandon Pippin and Merry to torment and death." he continued.

"You are right; it was Aurora's charge to us to rescue them." agreed Boromir.

"We must travel light, taking only what we need." said Aragorn shouldering his lightened pack. "Let's hunt some orc!" Aragorn sprang away into the trees.

"Yes!" growled Gimli as he, Boromir, and Legolas ran after Aragorn.

Chapter 35

Frodo and Sam had indeed reached the eastern shore and were now standing on a ridge looking east on Emyn Muil and the shadow of Mordor beyond. "I hope the others find a safer road. Strider will look after them." said Frodo. "I don't suppose we'll ever see them again."

"We might, Mr. Frodo," Sam replied. "We might."

Frodo turned and looked at Sam. "Whatever happens, I'm glad you're with me." He said.

Hoisting their packs higher on their shoulders, they started down the ridge. So, Frodo and Sam set off on the last stage of the Quest together.

FINIS

**Translation: Finis means "finish", which makes it a fancy way of saying THE END.**

** I hope all ya'll have enjoyed this so far. It was a lot of fun to write, and I am grateful for all of the reviews and commets ya'll left me. Now that is is over get ready for the sequel, _Journey to the Two Towers_! Coming soon! - Bonnie Celt**


End file.
